The Streets Of San Francisco
by dshell99
Summary: Edd and Kevin meet and fall in love in San Francisco, but not without some drama. I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot and OCs.
1. Old Friends And Fresh Starts

Friday night. Steiner St. San Francisco.

"EDD!"

The ravenette laughed.

"God damn you," Angela said breathlessly into his shoulder.

She was riding out her fourth orgasm of the night.

" _Language,_ Ang."

"Fuck you, Vincent."

"Heh. You already did."

"Ass," she said, weakly striking him in the arm.

"You like it."

"I _do_. We gotta stop meeting like this, man."

He shot her a look and she giggled, which made him flip her on to her back.

"My turn."

" _God, yes!_ "

* * *

Saturday morning. Peach Creek Manor Cemetery.

"Damn, I'm gonna miss you mom," Kevin said, laying a single rose on his mom's side of the family's headstone.

He heard her before he saw her. She tried to walk softly, but the spring morning was so quiet that even her soft steps in the grass were pretty noisy.

"Hey, Nazz."

"Hey, yourself. You ready to go."

"As I'll ever be."

The drive to the airport in Peach City was quiet except for the radio. When she pulled up to his terminal, sad green met sadder teal.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kev," Nazz said, willing herself not to cry.

"You're always welcome to visit, Nazz. Me casa es su casa."

"You don't have a casa, yet, you idiot," she giggled.

"Ha ha, smartass. When I get settled, I expect you on the first flight out."

"You got it, Dude!"

She helped him unload his bags from the trunk of her Bug and walked him to the door. They gave each other a long hug goodbye and he was gone.

* * *

Kevin couldn't believe his luck. He got the job. Putting all of his eggs in one basket actually paid off. His mom would have had a fit in that way that she always did whenever he did anything.

 _"Kevin, you can't just not go in without a plan, son!"_

She had a plan for his life and her own. To be safe. His dad had his own plan for their lives. Drink, work, and drink some more and if _anyone_ stood in the way of that, he'd rain redheaded Barr fury on their heads. His mom made that mistake 6 months ago and now she and his father were 6 feet underground. He'd been drinking and driving for years and for once she had the chance to take the keys.

She never got them.

He tossed her like a rag doll into the backseat and drove home. They never made it. He took a corner too hard and careened into a tree, killing her instantly. He had the audacity to hang on for a week. But now they were gone and Kevin was alone for the first time in his life. He had Nazz. She was his best girl. Always had been. But it wasn't the same. He graduated college a week after his dad's funeral. He couldn't stay in Peach Creek after his mom died, but he was the executor of their joint estate so he waited for his dad to kick before ditching town. Amy Lynn Barr got the Catholic Mass funeral she deserved. His father got a simple grave side service. If his mother hadn't been so involved in their parish, he'd left him with the hospital to deal with. So like a good son, he buried his father, too.

Now he's in a new town, ready to start fresh.

But first, a jog up the hilly streets of San Francisco.

* * *

"He's _cute_ ," Angela said.

Edd looked in the direction he saw her eyes focusing on.

Tall, tan, toned and red hair.

"I wonder if his eyes are green," she mused.

Edd gave her an incredulous look.

"I met a girl last year who had red hair, but _hazel_ eyes," she said by way of an explanation.

"I suppose he might. Hair that red lends credence to green eyes."

When Kevin jogged past them, Angela and Edd's eyes went _wide_. He _did_ have green eyes.

"I swear if he has an Irish accent, I'm gonna die," Angela giggled as she sipped her green tea lemonade.

"You wouldn't die. You'll blush so hard that your ears turn _red,_ but you won't die."

Kevin jogged back to them.

"My Irish accent sucks. But I've gotta a cousin in Dublin you'd _definitely_ blush for," he said with a wink to the now wide eyed caramel complected girl, before jogging away again.

Her ears did turn red and Edd laughed. But his own cheeks pinked as he took in Kevin's gait as he jogged away.

"He may not have an Irish accent, but he makes up for it with that ass," Angela said as she took in what had Edd so flustered.

Edd's ears turned red at her words and it was her turn to laugh.

As Kevin hit the corner, he spared a glance at the odd couple over his shoulder. The afro'd young woman was cute, but there was something about her sockhatted companion. Pale skin, _long_ legs and _blue_ eyes. And those ridiculously high cheekbones were the most adorable shade of pink. His red ears were the icing in the cake.

Catching Kevin's eye he took off his hat and ran his hands through inky black curls in an effort to hide his growing embarrassment. Plus, his head was hot. The breeze coming in from The Bay was just what he needed to cool off.

Kevin thought the whole thing was cute.

Playful, shy blue met mischievous green once more.

And distantly, sparks _flew._


	2. Always On My Mind

Kevin sighed as the phone rang and rang. For someone who was so on top of the pulse of all things pop culture, entertainment, tech and social media, his best friend just couldn't keep track of her dang on cell phone.

" _Hello?!,"_ a breathless voice in Peach Creek whispered into the phone.

"Nazz?"

 _"You'll have to speak up. I'm naked."_

"Gross, Nazz."

 _"Ha. You are so gay, Dude. And you're in San Fran! How is the gay capital of the universe?"_

"Seriously, Nazz? I wouldn't call this place the gay capital of anything, but it's OK. Guess what, though?"

 _"Chicken butt?"_

"You're a regular comedian. I got the job!"

 _"Seriously!? That's awesome, Kev! Gotta casa yet?"_

"Working on it. The firm says they're sending over someone in the morning to help me out."

 _"Awesome! So I'm gonna look at tickets then. Say, Fourth of July?"_

"Sounds like a plan, my _woman_."

 _"I could never be your woman, Kev."_

"Thank God. I wouldn't know what to do with you even if I was straight."

 _"Same thing all the other guys do, Kev. Love me. Love me til you just can't do it anymore._

"Because you're crazy?"

 _"Something like that,"_ she giggled.

Kevin laughed.

"You gotta get out here, though. I miss you."

 _"Don't worry, I'll be out soon. But I'm not coming until I know for sure that we're not staying in some rat motel. This is San Fran we're talking about! I want to see it all! And I'm not riding a couch to do it!"_

"Noted."

* * *

"See the red head lately?," Angela asked as she whipped up some stir fry in the kitchen.

"No," Edd sighed from the couch as he closed his laptop. He hated bringing work home, but until he could get through this next project, he'd eat, sleep and live with his laptop.

"Could of been just a tourist."

"Just our luck, huh?"

"You mean _your_ luck. I'm straight, remember?"

Edd stuck his tounge out in her general direction.

"How could I forget?," he said as sarcastically as he could muster.

She just giggled.

Their arrangement was odd. They met in college. He was from Chicago, she was a San Fran native. Thus, the house on Steiner St. Her family had owned it for years. Now it was her's. They moved into it after they graduated. She taught dance and he was a researcher at a biotech firm with headquarters in Silicon Valley. But while they were the best of friends, their friends with benefits arrangement was so off putting that they usually were each other's only companions. They had separate rooms, but an open door policy. They were always open and honest about it when it looked like the person they were dating wanted to be exclusive.

She had plenty of guys and girls accuse her of being a whore. He was the bane of most of the gay and bi guys in their neighborhood. They tried to explain that they would _never_ cheat on a partner who wanted to be exclusive, but they had to recognize that to date one of them was to know that they were still living with their "ex" and had no plans to stop because they loved them on a level that not many people can experience in their lives. Also, it was _Angela's house_. No way in hell was she leaving it or sending her best friend packing because some people couldn't handle how they lived their lives. The rent in San Francisco was too damn high for Edd to live alone. Why not live in a paid for house on _Steiner St?_

So they made a life together. As best they could anyways.

"You've been thinking about him, haven't you?," she asked over wine on the deck after dinner.

Edd had been _super_ quiet lately. He only got quiet when he had another guy on his mind. Girls he could dish about with her because she was one and had plenty of experience and advice to give to him. Not that he needed it. They'd been living together for about 4 years now, so he already knew how to handle a girlfriend. Men were a different story.

"I blame you for that," he said as he cut his eyes at her, another pink blush on his cheeks.

"Excuse me for noticing a shirtless redhead running down the street," she giggled.

"Those eyes, though," he mused as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Tell me about it," she said as she waggled her eyebrows at him.

He shot her a look. She just snickered.

* * *

Nazz got tickets for Memorial Day Weekend instead. It was way cheaper than the Fourth of July. As they cruised the Farmer's Market in Kevin's new neighborhood, the redhead couldn't believe his luck. He spotted the blue eyed, curly headed guy from his jog a few weeks before.

"Check him out, Nazz," he nearly squealed to his best friend as she looked over some strawberries.

 _"Whoa,"_ the blond replied.

"Cute, huh?"

"I'll say. But he's got a girl," she noted as she saw Angela walk up to Edd and hand him a bouquet of wildflowers. He took out a daisy and stuck it in her Afro puff.

"I saw them together when I went out for a jog my first night here. Didn't seem like they were together _together,_ you know?"

Nazz shrugged.

"I guess. This _is_ San Francisco. Who knows, you know?"

Kevin gave her and look and she shrugged.

"Look, Kev, I get that you're gay, but it doesn't mean that I understand it."

"What's to understand? I like guys like you like guys."

"Still..."

"Stop it, Nazz. I need to get you out of Peach Creek. Let you see a little more of the world from my side of things."

"Meh."


	3. Hello, Again Naturally

Kevin couldn't believe the grocery options available to him in his new hometown. In the back of his mind, he knew the stereotypes of food in California to be true. But still, a grocery store dedicated to the granola set on nearly every corner, threw the former Midwesterner for a loop. As he was perusing the produce section at the bodega near his condo, a small hand clasped around his bicep as coconut and vanilla bean oil filled his senses.

"So is that cousin of yours single?"

He looked down to see brown eyes flirtatiously blinking back up at him.

"Yeah," he said, a slight blush pinking his cheeks.

"Here's my number. Tell him to call me," she whispered as she handed him a slip of paper with her name and number on it before walking away.

Kevin shook his head as he pocketed the paper away. When he looked back up, big blue eyes were sparking a exasperated fire into the brown ones he was just looking into before flicking up to meet his own. That playful shy look returned to them and when he winked before turning his attention back to the apricots he was looking at, he grinned at the blush his wink got.

 _"So his cheeks can go as red as his ears,"_ he thought. _"Cute."_

* * *

 _"I can't believe you did that!,"_ Edd hissed to his flirty roommate as they walked through the freezer section of the bodega.

"I can't believe you _didn't_ ," she hissed back as she tossed a couple pints of soy vanilla ice cream in the canvas bag Edd was holding. "It's been like two months since we saw him last, so it looks like he's here to stay. I'm just striking while the iron is hot."

Edd sighed. He knew she was right. They may have been a couple blocks outside of their own neighborhood, but word travels fast. If this new guy caught wind of who he and Angela were to each other, before they had a chance to explain it themselves, he'd be gone. Whether or not he or she dated him, it was high time for both of them to seek new partners of their own. He loved the girl. He did. But what he wouldn't give for someone to truly call his own.

It was nearly Labor Day, too. The tourists were heading back home and that meant that whoever was in town, was here to stay. Time to sink claws into the fresh meat.

When they reached the checkout line, Angela slinked behind a tall guy to check out the tabloids. Edd _froze_. She hadn't realized that she had slinked around the redhead she had been flirting with some 10 minutes before. What really pleasantly surprised him was that the redhead _wasn't_ checking her out.

Edd was bi. And even if he wasn't, he'd have to admit that Angela was _beautifully_ built. She had been dancing since she was three and it showed. She was petite, but slim. And had curves _for days_. Despite the hate she got for living with Edd the way she did, everyone that knew them, knew _of_ them or just knew her had to admit that she was a knockout.

When she went to turn around to get in line with Edd, she came face to torso with the redhead. Looking up, her ears went _red_. Again. Naturally. Having seen him shirtless was one thing. Getting close enough to breathe in his scent and _touch_ him was quite another.

"Hey, there," he said in a gruff baritone, that made her _cheeks_ as red as her ears.

Edd had to snicker at the scene, which made Kevin turn his head to see who found what was happening so amusing. The grin he flashed the ravenette made him go _red_ himself. It was then Kevin's turn to snicker.

"You two are hilarious," he said as he set his groceries down on the conveyor belt.

"They're regular comedians," the cashier said, cutting his eyes at them both.

Angela just stuck her tongue out at him as Edd rolled his eyes. Kevin looked between the cashier and the odd couple and shook his head.

"How's Malia, Josh?," Edd asked, as he placed a dividing stick between their bags and Kevin's grocieres on the conveyor belt.

Josh bristled.

"Uh huh," came Angela's knowing retort.

Josh rolled his eyes and looked at the screen of his register.

"$32.65," he told Kevin.

Kevin sighed and handed him his debit card.

"Trust me, it's cheaper in the long run," Angela said as she reassuringly patted his arm.

"You've been telling me that for what? 10 years now?," Edd snipped at her, crossing his arms across his chest and blue eyes flashing a mischievous fire.

"Where ya from?," Kevin asked as he pocketed his debit card and packed his groceries in his backpack.

"Chicago. You?"

"Peach Creek."

"I think I've heard of it. Isn't that the place where the university's swim team is better than the football team?"

"That's the one."

Taking in Kevin's physique, Edd grinned.

"Football team?"

"Yeah," Kevin said with a shy smile.

Edd giggled.

"You laugh, but we held our own against those sharks."

 _"Uh huh."_

"Go Niners," Angela said as she paid for their groceries. "Tell Malia that we say hello, Joshie."

Josh's face turned to stone. Angela just smirked as she walked away, Kevin and Edd not far behind.

* * *

"What's his deal?," Kevin asked when they came outside.

Edd and Angela sighed and spared each other a sideways glance. Angela shrugged. Edd took that as permission to speak.

"Ang here dated him for a few weeks last year. Unbeknownst to _us_ , he was cheating on his girlfriend with Ang."

"And yet, I'm the whore," she said bitterly. Edd gave her a hug.

"People will believe any lie to protect their psyche's from pain, Ang. You know this."

"Doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

" _Wow_ ," Kevin breathed. "That _sucks_."

"Tell me about it," the odd couple chorused.

"So what's _your_ deal?," he asked the odd couple. They seemed close, but he wasn't interested in the girl _at all_.

"Besties," she grinned as she squeezed Edd's waist so hard he couldn't breathe and batted her away.

"You shouldn't try to squeeze the life out of your _bestie_ ," Kevin grinned, relieved that the blue eyed one was just a friend to the young woman beside him.

"Beats strangling him."

"HEY!"

She giggled and offered the redhead her hand.

"Angela. Angela Jackson. This here is Eddward Vincent."

"Kevin. Kevin Barr," Kevin said as he shook her hand.

"So you're new in town?," Edd asked.

"Yeah. Just got on with an engineering firm here."

"Which one?," Edd asked, trying his damnedest to mask his panic.

"Marshall and Lee."

Edd _paled_. Angela plastered a wide smile on her face.

"That's a pretty good firm. You'll be fine there."

"What do you two do?"

"I own a dance studio. He's in R and D at Anderson Laboratories."

"Cool, cool. Well, I'll be seeing you two around," Kevin said as he headed to his motorcycle.

Angela's eyes went wide as she took in the candy apple red Harley.

"Sweet _Jesus._ "

"Not enough airbags, Ang."

"You know you want to take a spin on it," she said as she headed to her Dodge Dart.

Edd just shuddered, but his eyes glimmered a longing fire.


	4. Phone Home

As far as Kevin was concerned, next to his late mother, Nazz had the sweetest voice in Peach Creek. Even if she was being annoying as hell.

 _"I just don't understand why you don't go back and ask this "Josh" person where he lives."_

"Because I'm _not_ a crazy stalker?!"

 _"_ _ **Kevin**_ _, you_ _ **like**_ _this guy. And apparently he has_ _ **some type**_ _of feelings for_ _ **you**_ _._ _ **So go find him!**_ _"_

"No, Nazz. Just...no!"

 _"San Fran is_ _ **big**_ _my fran. You need to get on your shit if you want to find your man."_

Kevin sighed. On the one hand, she was right. It would be nice to see if anything could happen with this Edd guy. But on the other hand, any ideas he had to make that happen, just made him feel like a creepy stalker.

 _"You know I'm right, Kev. When's the last time you had a date?"_

"Not cool, Nazz."

 _"Not trying to be 'cool', Kev."_

Kevin sighed again and she mocked it as best she could.

"Stop it, woman." His tone was _cold_.

 _"I'll stop when you tell me you have a new boyfriend."_

Distantly, he heard her doorbell ring.

 _"Look,_ _ **my date**_ _is here. Next time I hear from you, you better have his digits."_

"Yes, Mother."

 _"Goodbye, Kevin."_ Her tone was laced with her trademark icy sarcasm.

"Later, Nazz."

* * *

Across town, Chicago called San Francisco.

 _"Hello, Eddward. How are things?"_

"Hello, Mother. They are going as well as can be expected."

 _"How is my future daughter in law?_ "

" _Really,_ Mother? Angela is well."

 _"It's been 10 years, Son. Why not make it official?"_

"Because we are _just friends_ , Mother."

 _"Who have been living together for the better part of their young adult lives. You should have children together by now."_

Edd sighed. His mother had been on a tear for the past two years or so to make he and Angela make things _"official_." It was amusing for the woman who had merely a _"working relationship"_ with his father and himself to be pushing him towards marriage and children. From the time he was 9, he was almost always on his own. He did his own cooking, cleaning and laundry. His parents would leave him money for food and other necessities and occasionally for Rainy Day fun. He learned to budget his time and money well and was self sufficient by the time he was 13. His parents still paid the household bills, but he was very much in tune into what made a household run before he left middle school. That didn't mean that he wanted one of his own. The idea of raising a child scared him. He didn't want to repeat his parents mistakes.

"And why would I want to bring a child into this world?"

When he heard her guilty sigh, he knew that he had effectively closed this part of the conversation. For now.

* * *

Kevin decided that he needed another jog to clear his head after his conversation with Nazz. He didn't want to admit that she was right on the point that a date would be a good idea. He dated as best he could in high school and college. Being the head quarterback made it hard. Peach Creek wasn't all that small. The university brought in its fair share of dateable people. Didn't mean that _he_ could date them. His parents would have had a fit if they found out he was gay. But they were gone now and most of his extended family were stretched across the country and Ireland. Their opinion didn't matter to him. He couldn't take the opinions of those who knew what kind of hell he and his mother were living with his father and did _nothing_ about it seriously.

He came out to Nazz in ninth grade and she became his ready wingwoman and fake girlfriend when the situation warranted. After his parents died the first weekend of December last year, he moved in with her. He couldn't stand to be alone in his childhood home with it's Christmas decorations up and hidden in plain sight presents from his mom. She helped him execute their estate and was at his graduation for him. And while he bounced around the country looking for work, she was his ready support. But the rumors of them dating only increased. So the move to San Francisco, while a bit crazy, was welcome. They could both start dating like normal young adults.

But what he wouldn't give to have her here now to not only see the holes in her _"just go ask the crabby bodega cashier where he lives"_ plan, but to see that all her silly ideas about him being gay should be left on Sex and the City where they belonged. And he wouldn't mind a piece of her peach cobbler, because he needed to eat some feelings right about now. Feeling free to be himself was thrilling and frighting. He missed his mom like hell and was still _pissed_ at his dad for taking her down with him.

So he jogs. And thinks. And spots tall, pale and handsome walking down the street all by his lonesome.

 _Score!_

"Hey, there," he said as he came within speaking distance of the ravenette.

Wide eyed blue met playful green.

"H-Hello, Kevin. Another run, I see?"

"Yeah, had to clear my head."

"Oh?" The concern in Edd's eyes was adorable.

"My own bestie is driving me nuts."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Edd said with a knowing grin.

"Don't be, it's my own fault. Can't tell her a thing."

Edd laughed at this and it took Kevin's breath away.

"I _live_ with my bestie. You can imagine my pain, so I understand where you're coming from. Does she live here? Maybe we can get them together," he said with a smirk.

"No, she's still in Peach Creek. I think it's just safer that way."

Edd gave a nod and a knowing smile.

"If she ever comes to town, give her Angie's number. They can commiserate over us together, while we go to the movies or something."

Kevin cocked a brow.

"Movies, huh? You free next weekend?"

The next weekend was Labor Day weekend.

"I can be," Edd said with a shy smile.

They exchanged numbers and made plans to text each other _soon_.

* * *

Later that night, Kevin sent Nazz a text.

Kev: I got the digits. We good?

Nazz: We're excellent!


	5. Dating In The Modern Era

The following Saturday, Edd literally ran into Angela as she came in from her afternoon dance class as he was on the way out the door for his date with Kevin.

"Where are you going looking all snazzy and can I come, _please?_ "

He was wearing a blue and green plaid button up. He rolled the sleeves up and left it unbuttoned and wore a white tshirt underneath it. Black slim fit jeans and his grey Converse completed the look.

"Uh, I have a date."

"Really!? With who!?," she asked as she tousled his hair. If he wasn't gonna wear a hat, he needed his curls looking as wild as possible as far as she was concerned.

Edd took a breath. He hadn't told her because he didn't know how she'd react. Guys she noticed first, he usually step back from, but there was something about the redheaded Midwesterner that he wanted to himself. But honesty had always been their policy and was to be honored and respected. And if it failed with one of them, the other could pick up the leftovers to see if it was a match for them, or if the person in question really was a bad date.

"Kevin."

Her perfectly arched eyebrows shot up and she grinned.

" _Well, well, well_. Good luck! And tell him that he needs to give my number to that cousin of his."

He grabbed her into a tight hug and muttered a "thank you" into her shoulder.

"It's no problem, E. I love you. You deserve this. Now go before I change my mind," she said with a wink.

The ravenette was out the door like a shot!

He took a cable car to the movie theater that they had decided to meet at. Kevin had gotten a parking space up front and was leaning on his motorcycle when Edd walked up. The bike didn't have enough airbags, but he couldn't deny wanting to take a spin on the beast. And the way that Kevin was leaning on it had _all_ his motors running and suddenly every bad boy dream he had was coming true.

"Hey, there."

Edd took a breath to contain his hormones. That gruff tone was gonna do him in if he wasn't careful. And he was _almost always_ careful.

"Good afternoon, Kevin."

"Why so formal? It's just the movies."

"I feel that proper etiquette is one of the last things we mere mortals have that separates us from the animal kingdom. Although, I dare say that some animals are more properly trained than most humans."

Kevin cocked his head and Edd had to giggle at the confused look on the young man's face.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late," Edd said as he started to walk away.

Out of habit, Kevin let him get a few feet ahead of him. One, it gave him time to enjoy the view. And enjoy it he did. But after an adolescence of dating in secret, he didn't want to risk being seen with the other young man. Right up until he remembered that he didn't have to worry anymore. So he jogged to catch up and wrapped his arm in with Edd's. The shy grin he got at the gesture made him promise himself to _never_ let an opportunity go by where he didn't walk wrapped up with the man by his side.

* * *

After the movie, they found a taco truck and a park and settled into a "getting to know you" lunch.

"What brings a guy like you from Chicago to San Francisco?," Kevin asked as he sloppy ate a taco. Edd couldn't help but clean up after him. Which Kevin found _adorable._

"I was sick of the cold weather and Berkeley offered me a nice scholarship."

"That's where you met Ang, right?"

Edd nodded as his mouth was full and he wouldn't dare talk with his mouth full.

"When we got done with school, her family got her her own dance studio out here. She begged me to come her with her. She didn't really want to live alone and it's cheaper than paying rent. I got my job at Anderson and that's how it's been for what? Six years now? Yeah, I've been in California for ten years so, yeah."

"How'd y'all get a house on _Steiner St?_ " When Edd told him where he and Angela lived, Kevin was altogether impressed and jealous.

"Her family owns it. We just pay the insurance, taxes and utilities for it and our own bills."

"Wow. She seems pretty cool for someone who's got it like that."

"Her parents are investors and got their money investing in the big tech boom of the late ninety's and early part of _this_ century, so she knows what it's like to not have a lot, too. She feels that money may buy you what you _want_ , but it won't buy you what you _need_."

"That's deep."

"Indeed."

"What about you? You a silver spoon kid, too?," Kevin teased.

Edd chuckled and shot him a sideways glance. Kevin snickered.

"No, my parents are normal professionals. My mother is a biochemist and my father is a lawyer who's firm specializes in corporate takeovers."

"That's not normal, Edd."

Edd thought on that a moment.

"No, I guess not. What about your parents?"

Seeing the crestfallen look that question brought to the redhead's face, Edd did his best to backtrack, but Kevin held up a hand to stop him.

"No, no. It's alright. My dad was a workaholic and an alcoholic. He was a foreman at the candy factory in town and my mom stayed home to raise me. My dad got drunk and killed them both in a car crash last December."

"Oh, my gosh, Kevin. I am _so, so_ sorry."

"Thanks," Kevin sighed.

It was nice to have someone to talk to about it who genuinely seemed empathetic instead of overly sympathetic.

"So anyone accuse you and Angela of dating?," Kevin asked after telling the ravenette his horror story of his senior Prom that the other seemed to be _very_ amused by.

"We have dated," Edd replied as he wiped his hands with a wet wipe he got from the pack he _always_ had in his back pocket.

"Really!?"

"I'm bi, Kevin. She's my best friend for _many_ reasons."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes."

"Do her's?"

"I don't know. We don't see them often. They stay in LA. Did your parents ever know about you?"

"No. They passed away before I could figure out how to tell them. What about you and Ang now?," Kevin asked worriedly. He was _really_ starting to like Edd and didn't know how to deal with this new information.

"Now, _nothing_. We have an open door policy, but respect each other's space and relationships."

" _Oh._ "

"Indeed." Taking in the worried look on the redhead's face he laid his cards bare. "Since you seem to live near us, I guess I'll tell you. We've been friends with benefits for the better part of ten years. Not many in the neighborhood understand, but we figure that it's not their business to understand."

" _Oh._ "

"Mhmm. Also, she told me to tell you that you need to give her number to that Irish cousin of yours."

Kevin blushed and Edd grinned, which made him blush more.

"H-How do you guys do it?"

"I guess we figure that as long as we're honest about what we want and what we're feeling then no one can get hurt."

Kevin blinked several times at this and shook his head. It baffled him that while Edd and Angela had a close friendship, they didn't let their own feelings stand in the way of it.

"Any disasters that I should know about?"

If he was going to spend any more time with Edd, _and he was_ , he wanted to be sure that he was prepared for whatever the R&D scientist's strange lifestyle threw at him.

"You said that you work for Marshall and Lee right?"

"Uh huh?"

" _Max_ Marshall and _Jenice_ Lee?"

"Yeah, they're the CEO's."

Edd sighed.

"Well, at least they're doing well enough to expand the company. I dated Max when we were at Berkeley and Jenice a couple of years ago. Ang dated Max at the same time I was dating Jenice. Once he found out that I was her roommate, he broke up with her. Jenice broke up with me about a week later. Said we were "sickos" for dating each other's exes."

"And now I work for them."

"And now you work for them. I wouldn't let that bother you, though. It's not like they can fire you for it. But don't expect either of us to go with you to the Christmas party."

Kevin shot him a look and Edd giggled.

Instead of blushing more, the redhead kissed him.


	6. Girl Talks And Boy Talks

The rest of the afternoon was spent tooling around town on Kevin's Harley as Edd showed him the many haunts of their new hometown. Edd may have been in the city a few years, but with Kevin by his side, he was seeing many places with new eyes and noticing things that he hadn't noticed before. The whole day felt like an adventure and he was glad to be along for the ride. He usually tooled around with Angela, but those adventures had a purpose: find a new ramen restaurant, art gallery or Farmer's Market. But with Kevin, he was simply exploring.

They talked some more about their lives before they met. Despite his father's issues weighing heavily on his family, Kevin's childhood in Peach Creek was quintessentially Midwestern. An annoying neighbor hell bent on scamming their cul-de-sac out of their allowance and his idiot friend "helping" his cause, which meant he usually screwed things up. There was Nazz, his best gal pal and his buddy Rolf, a farmer from some obscure foreign country no one had ever heard of. Some kid who carried his very visible imaginary friend with him _everywhere_. And the idiot's annoying baby sister and her man-child of a best friend.

"Sounds like you lived the perfect childhood, Kevin," Edd said over ice cream as they walked around The Haight.

"I guess you can say that. What about you?"

Edd shrugged.

"I guess you can say that Angela is my only friend. I've had plenty of acquaintances, but no _real friends_. I wasn't the most personable child."

Kevin gaped at him. The young man was all sorts of friendly and personable to him. He treated the shopkeepers of the stores that they had stopped in well, _insisted_ on tipping the workers of the taco truck at lunch since Kevin paid for their meal. He smiled and nodded at nearly everyone they met. He should have had a slew of friends.

"When you're a bookworm who prefers studying to gallivanting about outdoors and getting into who knows what kind of shenanigans, you don't attract very many playmates," he said as some sort of explanation and to get that look off of Kevin's face.

Kevin sighed and considered this.

"I guess you were a late bloomer, huh?," the redhead said with a grin.

"Or maybe society has finally caught up to _me_ ," Edd smirked as he sashayed away.

And then there were the awkward stories of coming out. Angela walked in on Edd one too many times. Nazz caught Kevin checking out some college guys playing a game of touch football in the park, while they were _supposed to be on a date_. And now their best gal pals were hell bent on setting their boys up. Except in Edd's case, Angela wanted a piece of the action before he left. Kevin was still sorting out his feelings on that, but he felt confident that when the time came, she'd back down. He just hoped they'd all survive with their dignity and friendships intact.

* * *

They had dinner at a hole in the wall Vietnamese restaurant. Edd's treat.

"So what makes Kevin Barr tick?," Edd asked over pho and egg rolls.

"Not much. I like football and engineering new buildings."

"Why the motorcycle?"

Edd was starting to like the beast, but it still didn't have enough air bags.

"I'm a rebel, Edd," Kevin grinned.

"I suppose that's true," Edd smirked.

Knowing that Kevin had spent the last few months trying to piece his life back together after his parents died as a bit of a wanderer just flamed a few of his bad boy fantasies more.

"What make's Ed with two D's tick?"

Edd propped his head in his hands and grinned. Seeing Kevin blush made him grin wider.

"Honestly, I like good food and good wine, a good book and the occasional good time. I'm a simple guy."

"Who likes guys who like girls."

Edd snickered.

"Well, when you put it like _that,_ I _suppose_ I am a bit more complicated than most. But really, I'm just like everyone else. I sleep, I eat, I work, I have fun."

"With guys who like girls."

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Edd."_

A stare down ensued. If it hadn't been for the waiter bringing the check, who knows how long they'd went at it.

* * *

As they left the restaurant, Kevin noticed that Edd had been with him _all day_ and only barely flinched when he suggested that they take his bike for their ride around town.

"I'm sorry for keeping you all day, man. Where's your car?"

"Kevin, I've had a wonderful time with you. But my car is at my house. The theater was too close for me to consider driving, so I took a cable car."

"Can I take you home?," the redhead asked, giving the scientist a glimpse of his trademark bad boy smirk.

"Uh...umm...I suppose you'll have to. It's late and I know a few of the cable cars and buses I'll need to get home have stopped running," Edd replied, thanking the Heavens for the shadows of night creeping in and thus concealing his blush.

Kevin tossed him the spare helmet he'd been wearing.

"Hop on."

When they pulled up to the old Victorian house, Kevin gasped at the beauty of it and was slightly jealous that Edd got to live in it.

"I really did have a great time today," Edd said when Kevin walked him to the front door.

"Me, too. Can we do this again sometime? I'm thinking we could do a beach day or something."

"That does sound nice," Edd said, eyes going a bit wide as he thought of hitting up the beach without all the tourists around.

"OK, cool. I'll text you."

It was at this moment, the front porch light started blinking on and off.

" _Really, Angie!?,"_ Edd hissed at the front door.

"YES! Now get in here and dish to me, dagnabbit!"

Kevin snickered and Edd wanted to disappear.

"I'm sorry about her," Edd said. "She can be _really nosey sometimes!_ "

"One, you love me. Two, you know you wanna gab, Vincent. Now get in here!," said Angela from the other side of the door.

Edd sighed.

"I have ice cream," she sang as she walked away from the door.

Edd made a frustrated face and Kevin cocked a brow.

"I like ice cream," the ravenette shrugged.

Kevin nodded as he thought about how many times Edd had to stop for ice cream or candy throughout their date day. The man had a _mean_ sweet tooth.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," Kevin said leaning in to boop Edd on the nose with his keys.

When the ravenette sputtered, he stole a kiss and just like with his last kiss, Edd took his breath away. The man was a damn good kisser, too.

"I'll see you later, Edd."

"Goodbye, Kevin."

Peeking through the window above the peephole, Angela decided that only the sunset could have been redder than her friend's and his new crush's cheeks.

* * *

" _Dish_ ," Angela said as she handed Edd a pint of soy vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup.

" _Spoon?"_

She sighed, ran into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon that she tossed to him as she ran back into the living room.

 _"Dish."_

"Well, he's staying in town, that's for sure. And he's got a nosy best friend, too."

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Does he sleep with her, too?"

"Nope, he's gay."

"Lucky you."

"I guess. I did tell him about us and Max and Jenice."

"So soon?! You _do_ like him _._ "

"I'd rather _we_ get to him before the rest of the neighborhood does. Especially, since he's working for our exes."

"I can see that. Momma's Boy?"

"Momma's dead. Daddy, too. Dad was a drunk and took himself and his mom out in a drunk driving accident a few months ago."

 _"Jesus."_

"Something like that."

"How was the bike ride?"

"Exhilarating and terrifying."

"Heh. You liked it."

"Never said I didn't."

And so their conversation went. And Angela started to mentally prepare herself to let her best friend go.

* * *

Across town, San Fran called Peach Creek. And surprisingly, Nazz didn't make any cracks that just highlighted her ignorance about the gay community and her best friend's own preferences. She _listened._ She asked questions. She offered her support and sounded downright thrilled that the date went as well as it did. And like the fog rolling away from The Bay, Kevin felt that the wool had finally been pulled away from his best friend's eyes and she saw him for who he was. Just a guy who liked guys like she did.

Now it was time to get the guy who liked guys who liked girls.


	7. You And Me And She

Two weeks later, Edd went to pick up Kevin to go to the beach. The weather was decent, the crowds of tourists were gone and the water off The Bay was calm enough that he brought his paddle boards. He and Angela would surf when they went to see her family in LA, but preferred paddle boating at home.

"Nice ride, man," Kevin grinned when he and Edd made it to the parking lot to Edd's Jeep.

"Thanks," Edd retorted as sarcastically as he could muster.

"I figured you for a Prius guy."

"If they made one big enough for my boards, I would."

Edd took him down to his favorite spot for paddle boarding and Kevin spent most of the morning in The Bay than he did on the board, but by lunch time, he had the hang of it.

"So do you surf?," he asked over hot dogs and pizza from the vendors on shore.

Edd nodded.

"When we go to LA for Thanksgiving, we surf."

"So you spend all your holidays with Ang?"

"Just Thanksgiving. I go home for Christmas."

Then it dawned on Edd that Kevin would be spending his holidays alone.

"What are you going to do? Will you head back home?," he asked, feeling a bit guilty about Kevin's situation.

"Prolly. Nazz would prolly kill me if I didn't come home."

He giggled at Edd's sigh of relief.

"What do you guys do for New Years?"

"We usually stay in if we're single. Otherwise, we make plans with our partner."

 _"Oh."_

Edd cocked a brow and grinned his grin that he _knew_ would get the red head to blush. And blush he did. Edd propped his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. He looked _adorable_ and he knew it. Kevin suddenly turned an incredible shade of pink. Edd thought he looked like a cupcake. And he wanted a bite.

"Kevin, are you asking me out for New Years?"

The redhead went _scarlet_.

"NO!"

"Uh huh."

* * *

Edd got them Unicorn Cupcakes from a new cupcake truck he found on Foursquare. Blueberry for himself and strawberry for the redhead. They went another few rounds on the paddle boats before Edd suggested a walk down the boardwalk. He quickly found a candy store and Kevin distantly wondered how someone with such a perfectly white smile could eat candy like Edd did and not have cavities.

"I'm surprised you aren't married to a dentist with all the sweet stuff you eat," Kevin told him as they wandered around the boardwalk.

Edd sighed and Kevin wanted to kick himself for saying anything considering the look on Edd's face.

"I have OCD and myosophobia. Trust me, I've never had a cavity."

"My so what now?"

"Germophobia."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

And suddenly all of Edd's cute little quirks (he _especially_ enjoyed Edd making sure he had enough sunscreen on) that Kevin thought was just the ravenette trying to be a perfect date was him doing his best to maintain a sense of calm and order in his life.

"Huh. Angela must think you're the perfect roommate."

Edd gave a small laugh and Kevin blushed at the sound.

"Not really. It took us a few years and a couple rounds of therapy to get used to one another."

"A non couple in couple's therapy. Interesting."

"It was. But plenty of roommates do couple's therapy. Especially here. Rent is high and real estate is at a premium. If you can work through your issues, you can keep a roof over your head."

Kevin thought back to his condo. It wasn't huge, just two bedrooms with a nice sized study and he didn't need a roommate because he used the money he had gotten from liquidating his parent's estate and their life insurance policies to buy it.

"Well, if you ever need to get away from her or the world, you're welcome to come my place," Kevin said, taking the moment to link arms with Edd once more.

"Th-Thank you, Kevin," Edd said, wishing he could blame the heat for the blush to his cheeks.

* * *

Day turned into night and Kevin knew that someone who took "cleanliness is next to godliness," _seriously,_ Edd would want to head home to clean up before heading back out again.

"So what do you say to heading home and getting cleaned up and I come pick you up and we grab dinner? My treat."

Edd sighed and looked so pitiful that Kevin felt guilty for making the man have to choose between spending time with him and whatever other thing he apparently already had planned.

"I can't go back out tonight. I'm probably late getting back as it is," he said as he _slowly_ put the paddles to the paddles in the back of his Jeep.

"What's going on?"

"Tonight is the night we play catch up on our shows."

Kevin grinned. He remembered TV nights with Nazz so he understood what Edd had to do.

"It's cool. I get it. I've got a girly best friend, too."

"Thanks for understanding, Kevin."

"But we're doing brunch tomorrow. Say, 11?"

"I think I can do that," the scientist grinned, thanking the Heavens once again for the cover of night to cover his blush.

* * *

Edd was late getting back. Angela started calling and texting about 10 minutes before he got back to Kevin's. He did his best to ignore the buzzing in his pocket til Kevin took the phone out when they got to the stoplight about half a mile from his condo.

"Ang, it's Kevin. I _swear_ Edd'll be home soon," Kevin said when he answered what had to be Angela's tenth phone call.

Edd couldn't hear what she said, but Kevin's giggle made him nervous. He pulled up in front of the condo building as Kevin hung up the phone.

"You are in _so_ much trouble, man."

Edd just whined and thumped his head on his steering wheel. Repeatedly.

"It's OK, Double Dude," Kevin said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Edd shot him a look and the redhead outright laughed.

"What did she say, Kevin?!"

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"YES!"

"Alright, but remember, _I'm just the messenger._ "

"Get on with it, man!"

"She said that you had better have gotten laid for you to be _this_ late getting back."

Edd turned _purple_. And Kevin laughed til he cried.

"I'm gonna kill her."

"You're not gonna kill her."

"Kevin, you're my alibi."

 _"Edd."_

"I can just toss her into The Bay. No one will know."

 _"Edd!"_

Edd whined and repeatedly thumped his head on the steering wheel again as Kevin giggled some more.

"I'm gonna go inside now. Text me when you get home. _Do not kill Angela_. _"_

"I won't," the ravenette pouted.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow for brunch, alright?"

"Alright," Edd sighed.

"Hey, Edd?"

Pouty blue met playful green.

"I had a great time today."

"Me, too."

Then the redhead leaned in and let the ravenette take his breath away. When they came up for air, Angela called again.

"I'm gonna kill her."

"If you kill her, I can't take you to brunch."

 _"Fine._ She gets to live another day. But there had better be omelets at this brunch. And mimosas."

"I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Edd didn't kill Angela, but she wanted to kill him for going on yet another date with the redhead and only getting to walk arm in arm with him and kiss him goodnight.

"What is _with you!?_ I've _never_ seen you take things _this slow_."

"I took you out four times before we slept together!"

"Four times in a _week_ , Edd. You're usually spending the night by the second date."

Edd sighed.

"I don't know, Ang. Maybe I want something different for once."

"This is _different,_ alright."

Edd sighed and checked his phone and seeing no new messages from Kevin suddenly remembered that he hadn't texted the redhead to let him know he made it home OK and that his best friend was still alive. After sending off a quick text, he looked up to see said best friend looking sad. Or was it annoyed? He could never tell sometimes.

"When are you gonna ask him out?"

Edd's eyes went _wide_.

"I..."

"Edd, you _like him_. He's been on your mind since the first day you met and you can blame me for noticing him first all you want, but you like him and you want to keep him. I haven't seen you this caught up with someone since Max."

Then a thought occurred to her.

"You want to get _serious_ again!"

"And if I do?!"

"Edd, I _know_ you're doing everything in your power to make sure things work out between you. But you can't control _everything_. Some things you just gotta let happen."

Edd groaned and ran a hand across his face. Feeling how grimy he was, he excused himself to go take a shower, leaving his phone on the kitchen table.

It took _everything_ in Angela to not go through his phone. He wasn't _her's_. They were _just friends._ They had that one night a few weeks ago because it had been _months_ since either one of them had gotten laid. A bottle of wine later and she woke up in his room to breakfast in bed and a wicked hangover. But after his first date with Kevin, Edd had barely given her a glance. They were back in their routine of giving themselves and their awkward sexual relationship space so the one of them could see if the universe was going to throw them a bone.

Maybe their mother's were right. It was time to make it official. Or at least break it off. She could have always lived on her own, but she loved Edd couldn't bear to not have her best friend close.

Now was the time to figure out where they went from here. She just hoped that wherever it was they were going to go that she didn't end up alone.


	8. Brunch For Five

The next day, Kevin picked Edd up and took him back to his condo for brunch. Edd was _not_ expecting _this_. He figured they'd try one of the many bistros or cafe's in the city. But he'd be lying if he said that he didn't appreciate the effort the redhead was putting forth. And Edd hated to lie.

When he walked into the 12th floor condo, it was as clean, pristine and homey as it was the day before when he picked Kevin up for their beach date. When you walked in, the living room was right in front of you with a huge picture window that took up the entire wall of the living room facing west that gave spectacular views of The Bay. He could only imagine the sunset views over The Bay.

To his right was the kitchen with cherry cabinetry and new stainless steel appliances. There was a breakfast bar that sat four that surrounded the stove, a breakfast nook with a table for four and to the immediate right of the kitchen was a small dining room with a China cabinet, buffet and a table that looked to seat six, but probably expanded to eight.

To the left of the kitchen was a powder room and the back door that led to a large terrace, and to the left of the front door was a hallway that led to what Edd assumed was the bedrooms. The living room had a black microfiber U shaped couch with two reclining chairs in the middle of it, a console with cup holders for magazines and the remotes to the entertainment center separating them and a chaise lounge on one end. The chaise had a green fleece throw hanging off the side of it and a smattering of green throw pillows was scattered across the whole couch. Behind the couch were three small peakers on stick stands. There were other small speakers in the ceiling. A coffee table was in the middle of the room.

A tv was mounted over the fireplace. There were built in bookshelves next to the fireplace. The one on the right held the main console to the surround sound, blueray player, an XBox360, PS4 and SNES systems. The one on the left held pictures, nicknacks and a few _books_.

On the breakfast bar, a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket, two champagne flutes half filled with orange juice next to it with ingredients for omelettes on the counter next to the stove.

"Do you need any help?," Edd asked as Kevin went to the kitchen after setting the helmets on a table next to the door with his keys.

"Nope," the redhead grinned as he popped open the champagne and filled the rest of their glasses with the bubbly drink.

He then grabbed his phone, pressed a few apps, and the tv and sound system powered on. Spotify was brought up, a lite jazz station selected and soon the soothing sounds of Coltrane filled the condo.

And Edd suddenly felt at home.

Grabbing a champagne flute, he took a seat in front of the breakfast bar. And he did enjoy the view of Kevin washing his hands at the sink. He distantly wondered how the man looked on the field during his football playing days.

"How do you like your omlettes?," Kevin asked as he turned on the gas stove.

"Denver style, extra cheesy."

And then their phones rang. For Edd it was his cell phone. For Kevin it was the condo's land line. Sighing they looked to see who was calling.

"Nazz."

"Angela."

Knowing looks were exchanged and Edd silently excused himself to the bedroom hallway.

" _Yes_ , Angela?," Edd hissed into the phone in a harsh, low whisper.

 _"Geeze, no need to get your panties in a twist. Where are you?"_

"Kevin's. He's making me brunch."

 _"Well, then,"_ she said sarcastically. _"Anywho, mom called, she wants to know if we're still on for Thanksgiving."_

"Why wouldn't we be?"

 _"Kevin,"_ his friend intoned.

"He said he'd go home. He has annoying best friend, too, and she'd probably kill him if he didn't go back home."

 _"Hmm, makes sense. And I'm not annoying. I'm just looking out for us. And you need to call Mom."_

Edd sighed. He knew what the conversation would be about; make an _honest woman_ out of her daughter. He thumped his head against the wall in frustration.

 _"Stop hitting your head on the wall. That's his job,"_ she giggled.

"I hate you."

 _"You love me_ _. I gotta run. I'll be at the dance studio for most of today and I've got a few errands to run so if I'm not back when you get back, that's why."_

"Ok," Edd sighed, eager to get off the phone with her and back to the Adonis making him omlettes in the kitchen.

 _"Good day, Sir! Enjoy your brunch."_

"Goodbye, Angela," he said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kevin was barely able to say _hello_ before Nazz went on a tangent about yet another Saturday date night gone epically wrong.

When she took a minute to breathe, Kevin took that as his cue.

"Kinda in the middle of something here, Nazz."

 _"Oh what, Kev?! Another trip to the Farmer's Market to stalk that guy?!"_

"Uhh, he's _here_. I'm making him brunch."

 _Silence._

Kevin snickered. Nazz quickly found her voice again.

 _"Why didn't you say so, you big idiot!? Oh, my god! I'm gonna go. **You call me later** , you understand me!?"_

"Yes, mother."

Nazz sighed that sigh he only heard when she was pitying him. Except, since his _mother died_ , it was a sigh of empathy. He needed to crack the joke and she knew better than to argue. Hell, she was the closest thing he had to a mother, so she took the comment for what it was.

 _"Goodbye, Kevin. **Call me later** ," _she said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling that we're being conspired against?," Edd asked as he made his way back to the kitchen, shaking his phone at his chef for emphasis.

"Women's intuition?"

"I'll believe it when my mother calls," Edd said as he eyed his phone with suspicion.

Kevin shot him a look and Edd wanted to kick himself.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. That was incredibly insensitive of me."

"It's ok. It's just...you really don't know what you have til you lose it, ya know?"

Edd just nodded.

But _his_ mother didn't call. _Angela's did._

Kevin cocked a brow and looked impressed. Be it at the universe or Edd's phone, Edd never found out as he excused himself again to deal with another Jackson woman being nosey.

"Good morning, Nicole."

 _"It's after 12, Edd. But no mind. Are you busy?"_

"As a matter of fact, I am."

 _"Well, I'll only take a few minutes of your time. It's about Angela. Is she ok? She seems rather down lately."_

Edd thought about this. She did her usual teasing eye roll of exasperation whenever Kevin called or texted. Their conversations after his dates with Kevin were _tense,_ but not necessarily unpleasant. She was just being silly and a little jealous because he was back out on dates and she wasn't. But he's not telling _her mother that_.

"I haven't really been able to see any changes in her demeanor, but I have been rather busy with work lately, so I haven't been able to pay much attention."

 _"Understood, understood_. _Well, I'm sure it's nothing. She's an artist and they can get moody. But you will be joining us again for Thanksgiving?"_

"That is the plan, ma'am."

 _"And will you be making an honest woman out of my daughter this trip?,"_ she asked, only _slightly_ teasing.

 _"_ _No_ , _ma'am. I will not."_

She sighed.

 _"Edd, it's been 10 years!"_

"Nicole, I doubt your daughter and I will ever get married. At least not to each other."

 _"But you'll continue living like you are?!"_

"I did not say that."

 _"So you're moving out?"_

"I did not say that, either."

 _"Eddward, what are you intentions with my Princess?"_

Edd knew what needed to be said. He hated to think what it'd do to he and Angela's friendship, but these things must be dealt with.

"To be her friend, Mrs Jackson. I honestly think this is a conversation you need to have with _your daughter_."

She sighed again. Edd knew that she knew that that conversation would _never_ happen.

 _"I'll see you at Thanksgiving, Edd. Sorry for keeping you. Enjoy your Sunday."_

And with that, she hung up.

* * *

The omelette that Kevin made was the best Edd had ever had. The conversation was even better. And not just because it was free from the interruptions of women in their lives, but because they got to connect on a deeper level.

Kevin showed him pictures of him in his glory football days. He looked just as good then as he did now. He got his red hair and green eyes from his mother, his smile, height and build from his dad. He could play most sports. His propensity to take to anything physical was evident to Edd by how quickly he figured out how to paddle board.

He was enjoying work despite how weird it was to know that Edd dated _both_ of his bosses. Edd still refused to go to the company Christmas party and distantly hoped that like his own, it was _employees only_. He had only been a few times, but it was nice to _not_ to have the pressure to bring a date.

While admiring the China cabinet and the China in it while Kevin did the dishes, Edd noticed that every piece was similar to his own mother's.

"Kevin, are these your mother's China pieces?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to get them when I got married," the redhead said as he leaned on the doorway of the dining room.

When Edd looked apologetic, Kevin waved him off.

"It's not your fault, Edd. Honestly, though, I think it's easier this way."

"Why?"

"We're Catholic."

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah."_

Edd had no profession of faith in his own family, but he did know enough about Christianity and Catholicism on its own to know that he and Kevin developing anything beyond a basic friendship was frowned upon by Catholics and Christians in general. He was actually glad that Kevin didn't have to go through the awkward coming out conversation with his parents. His own was enough for the both of them.

"How'd _your_ parents take it?," Kevin asked.

Edd shrugged.

"Mother was convinced it was a stage, especially after I met Angela. Your boss changed her mind on that one."

"How long were you two together?"

"Three years."

Kevin gave a low whistle.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Kevin's curiosity was beyond gossip and more about self preservation. He wanted to avoid drama between his new, _very close_ friend and his boss if he could help it _and he could help it._

"We wanted different things."

"Such as?"

"Names of," Edd grinned. "I wanted a commitment, he didn't."

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah."_

"Any crazy ex's I need to know about?," Edd asked.

Kevin smirked.

"No. I haven't been that lucky in love, yet."

Edd laughed out loud and Kevin blushed.

"Count yourself lucky that you _haven't_ had any crazy ex's, Kevin," Edd said as he raised his glass to the former jock. "I think I live with one of mine," he continued as he gulped the rest of his drink.

"Another?"

"No, thank you. I'm not getting snockered and falling off your bike later."

"Oh, _never_ that!," Kevin exclaimed.

Edd cocked his head to the side as he handed the empty champagne glass to his host.

"And you're not getting me out of my pants, either."

 _"If you say so."_


	9. Feed My Body, Love My Soul

Kevin didn't get Edd out of his pants that day. But he did find many, many ways to charm the scientist.

 _Make him food._

 _Show him your life._

 _Root for Da Bears._

Brunch turned into lounging on the couch and watching a few of the late afternoon football games. Edd was a Bears fan. Made sense as he was from Chicago. Kevin was a Chiefs fan. And they were both now stuck in Niners country.

For Edd's part, the day was a good day in the NFL. The Bears beat the Bengals. The Niners beat the Chargers, which mean that Angela was going to be in a good mood for the rest of the week. But the Chiefs beat the Raiders in Oakland. Which mean that Ang's parents weren't going to be in good moods. Which served them right for bugging him about marrying the girl again. And Kevin was stoked. He was an old school Raider Hater, so it didn't matter if the Chiefs had the worst season in the league, as long as they beat the Raiders, all was well.

Edd was pouty about the Cubs lack of a winning season. Kevin did his best not to lord the Royals recent World Series win over him.

 _There's always next year!_

* * *

They had BLTs, chips and sodas and yelled at the TV. All in all, a good day. But day turns into night.

"Let me buy you dinner, Edd," Kevin said, batting emerald pools of bratty flirtation at the ravenette.

And the entertainment and sports industry was on Kevin's side. When Edd's phone buzzed with a notification from the app for the local CBS affiliate that said that Madam Secretary would be delayed because of football, Edd didn't have much of an excuse.

" _Fine_ , but I have to go straight home afterwards. We both have work in the morning."

They hit up a hole in the wall burger joint. But the place was crowded. Kevin couldn't walk arm in arm with Edd, so he grabbed his hand to lead him through the tiny resturant. Their initial flirtatious sparks had become like a Roman Candle after their first date. When their fingers intertwined, it was like those sparks had turned into a wildfire. It took Edd's breath away. And in the dimly lit resturant, Kevin hoped no one could tell he was as red as he felt.

Dinner wasn't awkward, though. This time, instead of sitting across from each other, they sat side by side. Kevin was left handed, so he eased Edd into the booth first, because he wanted him under his right arm. And Edd didn't mind a bit.

Edd knew he was getting into _something_ when he stole Kevin's french fries and fed him a few of his own to apologize. Yeah, he was still myosophobic, but something about being with Kevin helped him _relax_ and enjoy the moment.

They took the long way back to Edd's. Neither seemed to want to let go.

* * *

And as if the universe wanted them to stay together a bit longer, when they pulled up to the old school Victorian townhouse, Angela was _leaving_.

"Hi! Bye!," she said as ran out of the front door as an Über pulled up.

"What's going on!?," Edd asked. Sunday night's they watched Madam Secretary together and Angela, her _big_ duffle bag in hand, was running out the door like there was a fire somewhere.

"Melissa is in town!," she called over her shoulder as she hopped into the car. And with that, she was gone.

Edd sighed and shook his head.

"Melissa?," Kevin asked.

"Her cousin. She's a talent scout for the San Francisco Ballet. She's been Europe since Easter. When she gets back, they go get into God knows what. Know any good lawyers?," Edd grinned.

"That bad?!"

"Not really," Edd chuckled. "They usually flirt their way out of just about anything troublesome. Still..."

Kevin nodded.

"Wanna watch Madam Secretary with me?"

Kevin cocked a brow. He was slowly wanting to _never_ let Edd go _ever_. But he had a question.

"Won't she be mad if you watch it without her?"

Edd shrugged.

"We have On Demand, so she can catch up on her own. And she ditched me, so I'm feeling a bit petty at the moment."

"C'mon, Edd. It's her cousin."

" _She's_ the one who introduced us to the show!"

Kevin chuckled.

"Alright, but you're gonna have to catch me up."

"How far behind are you?"

"Never seen it."

"KEVIN!"

Hearing his name come out of Edd's mouth in that admonishing tone was nearly Kevin's undoing. If Edd can _scold_ him like that, how _else_ would his name sound coming out of that brilliant mouth of his?

"Let's just get inside, OK?," the redhead said as he leaned on the doorframe and tried to contain himself.

Edd sighed and let them inside, continuing to chastise Kevin, who thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Edd did his best to catch Kevin up on the show in the thirty or so minutes they had before it came on. And Kevin got to see Edd in his own element. The house was clean, damn near spotless and smelled fresh. The front of the house was mostly the living room, that was set down from the front door. Kevin thought it made for a great entrance. The landing was a bit like a stage and the living room was the audience.

Like his own home, there was a tv mounted above the fireplace, bookshelves filled with books and nicknacks framing the space. A traditional blue couch was in front of the tv, a white love seat on either side of it, coffee table littered with magazines and the remotes. Ang and Edd didn't have surround sound like he did. The blueray player and cable box were hidden in cabinets below the bookshelf to the right of the fireplace.

Through a swinging door was the kitchen. Sprawling and bright, with an island stovetop in the middle of the room. A breakfast nook was towards the back of the room, and straight back from the door to the kitchen was the backdoor that led to a sprawling deck.

There was a hearthroom on the other side of the fireplace that took up a good portion of the right hand side of the kitchen. It had a simple red U shaped couch. There were black throw pillows scattered across it as well as zebra print and leopard print throws. The TV was mounted on the wall in this space and a cherry wood entertainment center held the blueray player, cable box and surround sound console. The speakers were in the ceiling.

Edd was in the pantry to the right of the swinging door, still fussing at Kevin and trying to catch him up on the show as he got snacks together. When he emerged, hands full of popcorn and candy, red from being flustered with Kevin and his search for snacks, Kevin couldn't resist. He was just too damn cute.

Stepping to the _Mad Scientist_ , he took his face in his hands and kissed him. Edd dropped the motherlode of snacks in his arms, snaked an arm around his shoulders, the other went up his back and he held on tight as he kissed him back. He was _shaking_ when they came up for air.

Firey emerald met lustful sapphire.

"I think I'm _all_ caught up now," Kevin said in a low whisper.

Edd just nodded.

* * *

They watched the show in the hearth room and Kevin cuddled Edd close, keeping a hand in his hair the entire time. Edd would actually nudge his hand with head if Kevin stopped caressing his scalp. Kevin would just snicker and kiss his forehead before starting up again.

The show as intriguing as usual, but neither could tell you what happened. Kisses were stolen during commercial breaks. Cuddles were had and hands were held. But the show is fast paced and the hour flew by. When it was over, Edd wanted to kick himself for asking Kevin to watch it because now he really didn't want the red head to go. But they had work in the morning, so he had to leave.

When he walked him to the door, Kevin drew him into a _strong_ embrace and Edd was nearly done for. It had been _forever_ since he had been _held_. He melted into the embrace, not wanting to let go.

"Make sure you're free for lunch next week," Kevin whispered into his shoulder.

He nodded as he went in for a goodnight kiss.

He couldn't wait for Kevin's _Afternoon Delight._


	10. Afternoon Delight

It was Wednesday morning when Kevin texted Edd to meet him at the park between both of their jobs. It was on a hill with a great view of The Bay and there were a few food trucks in the area, but Kevin had another idea. So he packed a small picnic lunch in his saddle bags on his bike. And Edd's mega watt grin when he saw what he had done made the extra work worth it. He'd been knee and elbow deep in a new project for nearly a month and had to bring his work home a few nights. But he had to try to get a grin out of the ravenette. Edd couldn't stop smiling. Not even when his ex and Kevin's boss walked up.

"Thought I recognized that hat."

Kevin and Edd's heads snapped up to see Maxwell Marshall looking down at them. He was still just as tan and blond as the last time Edd saw him. His eyes just as torquiose. And his attitude just as fiery.

"Hello, Max," Edd said making no effort to hide his grin.

"Hey, Edd. How do you know my new guy?"

"We've only met recently. He's a good guy."

"Uh huh. Be careful, Barr. This one is a heartbreaker."

Edd laughed and Max bristled as his face went to stone.

"I'll see back at the office, Kevin," Max growled as he walked away.

Kevin looked at Edd. He was still grinning and biting his lip in a way that Kevin knew was him making an effort not to say something. Edd took a glance at him and blushed.

 _"Spill."_

"I was going to tell him to tell Jenice hello for me, but I think him seeing _this_ is enough," he grinned.

"You're trouble, you know that?!," Kevin fussed as he pulled Edd's beanie over his eyes.

"You like it."

"I do," Kevin said as he leaned in to get a kiss from his little troublemaker. No matter what was waiting for him back at the office, Edd's grin and kisses made any trouble he'd have to deal with there worth it.

* * *

But trouble seemed to be on the menu in multiple doses that lunch hour. 15 minutes after Max walked off, _Jenice_ showed up.

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

Edd and Kevin's heads snap again to see _Jenice_ looking down at them. Her hair had gotten longer since Edd had seen her last, which confirmed a rumor he had heard after Jenice had broken up with him. Max liked his women with long hair. Edd knew that she had started working with a Max Marshall not long after he and Jenice started dating.

He didn't put two and two together until the night of their new company's first Christmas party. Max showed up to pick up Angela, then Jenice walked out of the kitchen with Edd. Max nearly pitched a fit when he saw Edd again for the first time in nearly two years.

He then went off on the two best friends for still living together. When Ang countered that _he_ had come on to _her,_ he dumped her. Jenice walked out the door with her business partner, telling Edd she needed time to sort her feelings as she didn't know how close he and Angela were. She broke up with him a week later.

"Hello, Jenice," Edd said, smile _wide_.

"Eddward. I guess Max wasn't lying."

"Why would he lie?," Edd asked, blinking big blue eyes full of curiosity at her.

Kevin thought he looked _adorkable._ And his acting facetious, whether not he was doing it on purpose was all kinds of sexy.

Jenice waved him off. She knew Max would never have a reason to lie to her. Honesty was his policy. And while Edd and Ang had been honest with the both of them, until they saw what their relationship was for themselves, they felt lied to. And apparently they're both still pretty bitter about it.

"Watch your back, Kevin. Edd here is a heartbreaker with a penache for selling commitment."

Edd gave her a condescending look.

 _"Now, Jenice..."_

"Don't give me that, Edd! How is Angela these days?"

"She's well. She just had a couple dancers get into Julliard."

Jenice rolled her eyes. She always hated that Angela was successful in a field she considered to be a _hobby_ and not a _career_.

Edd's smile just grew wider.

"How are _you,_ Edd?," she asked sarcastically.

"Still here, Jenice."

Edd had been _heartbroken_ when Jenice dumped him. Angela was so pissed about it that she sent Jenice a dozen _black_ roses to her office everyday until Edd started to feel better. It took nearly four months.

" _He is not_ allowed at the Christmas party, Mr Barr," she said to Kevin whilst pointing to Edd, who fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Told you so," Edd grinned up at Kevin.

Kevin sighed and ran a hand over his face. He felt like he needed to shave. It was only 1230. This thing had him so stressed out, it felt like his beard was coming in like he was an over watered Chia Pet.

"At least your smart enough to know where your kind isn't wanted, Edd."

"What kind is that, Jenice? I've loved who I've loved. And I've _always_ been honest about it. Just because you and Max didn't get it until that day isn't _my or Angie's_ fault. That was _entirely_ on _you two_."

His grin had gone down to a soft smile and his eyes were a serene blue. He was calm. He was happy. _He was telling to truth._

"I'll see you back at the office, Barr. We have a staff meeting at 230. _Don't be late_ ," she said as she walked away.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Edd said, smile still in place.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin said as he leaned over and picked the ravenette up and put him in his lap. "I'm the only thing standing between them getting two city contracts and the one for the new mall they want to put in on that new beachfront property that just opened up and them losing them to Cooper and Houston."

Edd's eyes went wide. He didn't know much about Kevin's job as they hadn't talked much about their work lives. But he knew that Cooper and Houston was the biggest and best engineering firm in the city.

" _How,_ Kevin?!"

Kevin grinned.

"Look at me, Edd. I'm hot. Send in the hot new guy, you get contracts."

"Oh, my god, Kevin! They're pimping you out!"

Kevin laughed and Edd had to giggle.

"I still have to do my work for the projects, but yeah, not many peope there can look as good as I do and do what I do," Kevin said as he laid a kiss on Edd's forehead.

Edd blushed and wanted to kick himself for wondering _what else_ Kevin could do and look good doing it.

And as if Kevin had read his mind, the redhead leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I look pretty good doing _that,_ too."

Edd went _purple_ and Kevin just snickered.

* * *

"So you like commitment, huh?," Kevin asked as he fed blueberries to the scientist in his lap. Seeing Edd's love for the fruit made him make sure he always had some on hand for him.

Edd blushed and sighed.

"I guess you can say that. I'm loyal to a fault, I guess."

"I wouldn't fault you for that. That's a good thing."

Edd knew he was right, but his loyalty to his best and only real friend had screwed up a multitude of relationships for him. Kevin was the first person he had been completely honest with about he and Ang and so far things were good. _Real good_. But he still felt like the other shoe should drop.

Edd's phone pinged with a text from Ang and Edd ran a frustrated hand through his hair knocking his beanie off. Kevin took it and put it in his pocket.

"What's up?," Kevin whispered in his neck.

Edd did his best to gather his composure before responding.

"Ang wants to know if I'm free Friday for Girl's Night with she and Melissa."

"Go."

"What?!," Edd squeaked, turning wide blue eyes on soft green.

"You'll keep them out of trouble for one. And I have a feeling that they're gonna give you trouble about it if you don't."

Edd sighed. Kevin was right. Again.

" _Fine_ , I'll go. But I want to see you for brunch on Sunday."

"You just want me for my omelettes."

Edd looked up at him with a spark of desire playing in his blue eyes.

"You know what they say about the way to a man's heart being through his stomach, don't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Just make sure my omelette has extra cheese and the champagne is _cold_ ," Edd replied.

He then wrap an arm around Kevin's shoulder and shoved his hand into auburn locks as he gave him a _passionate_ kiss before getting up and heading back to his car. He was still in Kevin's line of sight when he got inside. He blew the _floored_ redhead a kiss, gave him a small wave and drove back to work.

* * *

When Kevin regained his bearings after Edd drove off, he felt the beanie in his pocket. Pulling it out, he gave it a sniff. Blueberry, lavender and fresh cotton filled his senses. He couldn't wait to get the bearer of such fresh scents back into his arms again.

Work wasn't as bad as Kevin thought it'd be. Max and Jenice may have been upset about seeing him with Edd, but there was _work_ to be done and as a startup, they couldn't afford to let petty things like past relationships get in the way of what they had to do.

But soon word came down that the company Christmas party _may be_ employees only. It was just as well. Kevin figured by December, he'd have much better things to do than get drunk with his coworkers.

Like make visions of omelettes dance through Edd's head.


	11. Shenanigans

Melissa and Angela together were like peas in a pod. They resembled each other so much that people thought they were sisters. Their mothers were and while Ang's parents were analytical types, Melissa's were very well know amongst the hippies in The Haight neighborhood they lived in. So Melissa coming home was something worth celebrating. A San Fran girl who made good. Real good.

Which is why Edd is now sitting in the VIP section of a new bar, Maker's Mark on the rocks in hand, trying to figure out how the dreadlocked woman next to him didn't cause an international incident after being caught skinny dipping in the Rhine with the Duke of Manchester by the French police.

After getting Edd all caught up on her own life, she asked her favorite scientist what _he_ had been up to. Angela beat him to the punch.

"He's _met someone_ ," his best friend grinned slyly at her cousin.

"WHAT!?"

Edd went a particular deep shade of pink.

"His name is Kevin and he has red hair and green eyes and he's built like a GAWD!,"

"ANGELA!"

Edd hid his face in his hands and his best friend, roommate, occasional lover and the biggest gossip he knew spill _his_ new love life to her cousin.

 _Can't tell her nothing!_

Melissa gently eased his hands from his face after Angela spilled all the juicy details _he_ gave her.

"It's ok, Edd. I'm glad you found someone. Lord knows _you two_ have reached an empasse."

Edd and Angela looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

"Your relationship is one of convenience. But familiarity can _really_ breed contempt. It's been 10 years. Y'all can't keep wasting your time with each other."

Edd chugged his drink. She told the truth and like the bourbon in his glass, it _stung_. He knew it was time for them to close the bedroom door and nail that bad boy shut. Kevin had been on his mind since he laid eyes on him. And after their last date, Edd was wanting to spend _all_ of his spare time with him. Knowing that Kevin was OK with him spending time away from him just made him want the redhead more. Anyone that encouraged him to do his own thing when they could be doing something together, was someone that he just had to be with.

Angela looked sad. It was long past time to let Edd _go_. But the worst part of it was that she hadn't found anyone yet and it didn't look like it'd be happening anytime soon. She had her fave dates on Tinder and Plenty Of Fish, but no one struck her like Edd did. Or was she not giving guys a chance because she kept comparing them to _Edd_ and not letting them be free to be themselves?

She thought about moving. She had a great support staff at her dance studio and felt comfortable leaving the studio in their hands. She'd come back and teach advanced classes, but thought about branching out to San Diego or Santa Ana or both. Plus, new place meant new people. New people meant new guys. New guys meant new dates. And new dates meant the chance at a new relationship.

Neither of them had dated seriously since the fiasco with Jenice and Max and that was _two years ago_. They had plenty of time to heal and move on. It wasn't like their relationship was _toxic_ , but it did get in the way of _something new_. And they both needed and deserved something new.

But she'd be lying if she didn't say she wasn't jealous of Edd and Kevin. And she hated to lie. They texted and called each other all day. Their dates were pretty unconventional and _fun_. Kevin was being a perfect gentleman and respecting Edd's pace in developing their relationship. But Edd was the biggest shock of all this. He was purposely taking his time getting to know the redhead. A sure sign that he was ready for a commitment. One that didn't include her.

But she wasn't going to think about that anymore tonight. She was going to drink and dance. And if she pressed her luck enough, take somebody home.

* * *

She didn't take anyone home. Neither did Melissa. Edd wasn't having it. Melissa didn't need to be involved in anymore shenanigans and Ang didn't need to use someone else to get over Edd. She just needed to deal with it like a grown up. But they did drink. They did dance. And then they went back to the townhouse and slept til noon.

Edd was the first up and made a pancake brunch. They spent the day lounging around. He texted Kevin to let him know that they didn't get arrested. But Saturday night meant a few more party invitations that Edd and Ang were used to. Melissa in town meant they could do something that they didn't do enough to of: get out more.

They had dinner at a new Korean/Mexican fusion restaurant. Happy hour at a new dive bar. And dancing at a rooftop club. An after party at a new lounge with a reverse happy hour. They took pics and tagged themselves in them. Kevin and Edd had just friended each other on Instagram and Facebook and he couldn't get enough of the ravenette's selfies.

 _Those eyes, tho._

When Melissa suggested breakfast at dawn at a diner near the beach, Edd remembered that he was supposed to have brunch with Kevin. She got him an Über and Angela wanted to scream. Why was her cousin helping to push her best friend into the _solid_ arms of another?! She knew why. She knew it needed to happen. But she also knew that she didn't have to like it. And she didn't. Not At. All.

Edd went home took a nap, showered, shaved and headed to Kevin's condo.

* * *

The redhead answered the door, Bloody Mary in hand. Edd took the drink, curiosity in his big blue eyes.

"Hair of the dog that bit you," Kevin said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Edd blushed as he remembered that thanks to social media, Kevin had a pretty good idea about how his last two nights went.

"It was only a nibble, Kevin."

"Uh huh."

"How's my omelette coming?"

It was Kevin's turn to blush.

"Take a _nibble_ and tell me yourself," he said as he plated the cheesy omelette and shoved the plate in the ravenette's direction.

Edd cocked a brow and stopped the plate with his fork, cut a piece and _melted_ when he took a bite.

"I _do_ want you for your omelettes."

"Figures," Kevin smirked as he poured their mimosas.

"If I am anything, I am honest, Kevin. You can cook."

"Can't you?"

"I can," Edd shrugged.

"Dinner's on you then," Kevin said as he slid into the chair next to Edd.

"Your place or mine?," Edd smirked.

"Here."

There was something about the look in his eyes and his tone that sent Edd _reeling_ and what shocked him most was how happy he was to fall.

"Am I being kidnapped, Kevin?," Edd asked, as he stared into the kitchen.

"Something like that."

Coy blue met mischeivious green.

This is the craziest case of Stokholm Syndrome I've ever seen," Edd said.

"How so?"

"A hostage taking care of his captor, and _liking_ it."

Kevin blushed. The sparks of coy desire in Edd's eyes and his flirtatious tone was getting under Kevin's skin. And he didn't mind a bit. But he still wanted to be careful. Edd had been leading this whole thing for the most part and he was going at a pretty slow and steady pace. He didn't want to push, but the way Edd was leading him on was slowly driving him nuts.

"Says the guy who knocked on _my door_."

Edd bit his lip and Kevin giggled.

" _Say it,_ Edd."

"I can knock on more than your door."

Kevin laughed and Edd giggled as he turned _red_ and hid his face in his hands.

"I have _no idea_ where that came from, Kevin. I apologize."

" _For what? Flirting?_ Dude, you're allowed to flirt," Kevin said. Leaning in, he whispered, "You're always allowed to flirt with _me._ "

Edd went pink and _squeaked_. Kevin just laughed again.

* * *

Dinner was taken on the terrace. Kevin had a grill and a firepit and the weather was still decent enough to enjoy a meal outdoors. Steak, grilled asparagus, corn and potatoes. Dessert was blueberry pie. Kevin would later tell Nazz that her peach cobbler had been dethroned. She didn't mind a bit. If this guy can make Kevin happy with a pie, she wasn't going to stand in the way. Plus, it meant more cobbler for _her_ dates. And herself. It was good cobbler and a good chef samples their wares.

Kevin with his micobrew, Edd with his bourbon, they watched the sunset over The Bay. And the view was _beautiful_. And their wildfire grew stronger. They held hands and Edd flirted with Kevin. Kevin responded with sweet kisses that took the ravenette's breath away.

When the breeze turned cooler, Edd shivered and out of habit, went to pull his beanie over his ears. But he was hatless. And then he remembered that Kevin had his beanie.

"Kevin, where's my hat?" Edd asked, blinking knowing blue eyes at the redhead.

"In a safe place," Kevin replied with a mischeivious grin.

Edd snuggled closer.

"Kevin, my head is cold," he said, batting coyly flirtatious blue eyes at him.

"I can think of several ways to keep your head warm," Kevin whispered into his neck.

Edd's head _suddenly_ felt _very_ warm.

"Told you," Kevin said as he nuzzled the crook of Edd's neck.

" _Fine,_ it can stay here. I guess it'll give you something to remember me by."

"You're leaving?"

"I have to, Kevin. I have work in the morning."

Kevin sighed.

"When can I see you again?"

Edd leaned his head on his shoulder and thought.

"Tuesday. Manny's has a great $1 taco lunch. My treat."

Kevin cocked a brow and Edd giggled.

"If I didn't like you so much, I'd be insulted," the redhead said.

"Our last date was a picnic lunch, Kevin. That's as cheap as dates come."

"You liked it."

"I did. I also like tacos. You coming or not?"

"I'll be there."

And he was.


	12. Birthday And Halloween Treats, Part 1

Over their taco lunch, they discussed Edd's birthday. It was October and Edd's birthday was in a couple weeks.

"What did you do last year?," Kevin asked over another carnita.

Edd turned _red_. He _did_ Angela last year. She made him chicken alfredo and gave him Star Trek: Deep Space Nine on Blueray. Then they split a bottle of Pinot Noir and he woke up in her room with her wrapped up in his arms. He only barely remembered the sex, but he knew it was had.

"Ang?," Kevin asked.

Edd nodded as he turned _scarlet._

"That ain't happening this year," Kevin said.

There was something about his tone and the spark of jealously in his _green eyes_ that Edd found endearing. And a _huge_ turn on.

"So what _is_ happening this year, Kevin?"

"Give me a sec," Kevin retorted as he shoved another carne asada taco in his face.

Edd propped an elbow on the table and put his face in his hand. And then he _smiled_. Kevin cut his eyes at him and Edd giggled.

" _We're_ going out," Kevin decided.

 _"Where?"_

"It's a surprise."

"Uh huh."

Noticing the fliers _everywhere_ for Halloween parties and the parade through The Haight, Kevin's mind went to Halloween. Edd's sweet tooth probably carried a torch for the treat filled holiday.

"What about Halloween?"

"What about it?," Edd asked, head cocked to the side.

Halloween in San Francisco was a treat and Kevin was new. He was probably wondering how the City by The Bay celebrated the darkest, sweetest holiday of the year.

"What do you do?"

"Give out candy to kids. And if it falls on a Friday or Saturday, we go out after 10. There's a parade and most of the club's give out bags of candy to anyone who comes through."

The thought of Edd giving out candy to little kids was too adorable for the redhead to pass up. Holloween was on a Thursday this year, so they wouldn't go out. A whole evening of watching the grown man with the kid sized sweet tooth give out candy to small children was a treat Kevin was having.

"How about we do the parade and give out candy together?," Kevin suggested.

Edd _grinned_.

"I think I can make that happen."

* * *

When Edd told Ang about his lunch date with Kevin over dinner, she took it in stride. At least outwardly. Her heart was going through turmoil, her soul felt wrecked, but her brain was in logic overload. Edd should go out with Kevin for his birthday. _They were dating_ , she and Edd _were not_. She could still make him a nice birthday breakfast, give him a nice present and gush with him as he prepped for his date with the redhead.

She was happy for him. She was. But she still felt like she was losing him and she wondered where she'd end up when this was all over.

She had talked to her cousin about her feelings and one thing kept standing out to her.

 _"You had your chance to make him yours. You didn't take it. He had his chance, too. He didn't take it. That's a sign, Ang. You two were **not** meant_ _to be."_

Melissa was right. They were better off as friends. Always had been. After their third round of therapy, it seemed as if settling into a friends with benefits routine was a good idea. They could ease their sexual frustrations out on each other, still have their best friend by their side and save money on rent and utilities. So far things were pretty ok. They had their ups and downs with _other people_ having issues with their relationship, but as long as it worked for _them_ , who gave a fuck what other people thought?!

But she just _had_ to notice the shirtless redhead running down the street. And she just _had_ to say _something_. And then she just _had_ to see him at the bodega. And she just _had_ to give him her number. Which meant _Edd_ saw him _again_. Then Edd just _had_ to take that walk to clear his head because work was stressing him out. And he just _had_ to run into _Kevin_ and give the redhead _his_ phone number.

What the fuck was the universe doing to her?! What had she done to deserve this?! She _knew_ she was being petty as fuck, but this _stung_. It hurt worst than when Max dumped her. That was sudden and so ridiculous. But this seemed to be like _slowly_ ripping off a BandAid. Delaying the inevitable is _the worst_. Especially when you _know_ better and have multiple chances to _do_ better.

So she made plans with Melissa to go out on Edd's birthday. It'd be a nice distraction than sitting at home and waiting for him to come back with juicy gossip about his date with Kevin like she was some sadist. And distantly she knew that she'd have to make plans for Halloween, too. It may land on a weekday this year, but she'd go nuts if she had to watch them flirt and play kissy face with each other all night.

* * *

Edd woke up to breakfast in bed from Ang and a new Deadpool POP! toy. Kevin sent him an Edible Arrangement at work that he kept on his side of the desk everyone knew not to touch. He would share his sweets, but _this one_ he was keeping to himself. When he came home from work, he was in a tizzy. The sweet card and flirtatious texts from Kevin _all day_ had his motor _running on high_. Ang and Melissa thought it was equal parts sweet and hilarious.

The phone call from his parents did bring him back to earth for a bit. If Angela's parents were analytical, Edd's parents were Vulcans. He knew they loved him, but their stoicism was grating. A simple birthday card had arrived in the mail a few days before and an egift card to Amazon was sent to his email. The phone call was short. His mother was annoyed that he was dating yet another guy and his father was as apathetic as ever. But they did wish him a happy birthday and sent their blessings for a good night with the redhead.

Melissa was the one who answered the door when Kevin arrived. And like Angela, she wanted a bite of redhead, but restrained herself. He was Edd's and Edd's alone. She hoped Edd would figure out what he had _as soon as possible._

" _Jesus,_ " she breathed when she answered the door.

"Kevin, right?"

"Yeah? Melissa?"

"The one and only! Edd and Ang were right. You _are_ a good looking one. Whew!"

Kevin was thankful that she turned to yell up the stairs for Edd so she couldn't see his blush.

"DOUBLE D! _KEVIN_ IS HERE!"

Distantly they heard Edd swearing as he clamored to finish getting ready, Ang laughing at him for swearing, and then him throwing her out of his room.

She bounded down the stairs still giggling.

"Hey, Kev. He'll be down in a sec. Don't _you_ look _snazzy,_ " she said as she gave him a _once over_.

It was very apparent to both young women _why_ Edd _very much enjoyed_ his lunch dates with the redhead. Kevin could wear the hell out of a suit and tie. Edd was no slouch, either and while Kevin had never seen him in it, he actually had quite a few fantasies of the ravenette genius in his lab coat.

" _Thanks_ ," the redhead smirked.

And then Edd came down the stairs and Kevin's world stood still. Ang knew that look in his eyes, because it had been in her own a few times in the 10 years she had known Edd. She must have been wearing her feelings on her face because her cousin knocked her shoulder and gave her a knowing look.

 _Time to let go_.

While Kevin had on a simple white Oxford with a green tie, black suit jacket and khakis, Edd was a _vision_. No hat, hair _wild_ and still damp and glistening from his shower, blue Oxford, untucked with no tie, black suit jacket and black slacks. His shirt was doing things to his eyes that were doing things to Kevin.

"H-Happy birthday, Edd," the redhead said breathlessly.

"Thank you, Kevin," the ravenette _grinned_ and then he giggled when Kevin cut his eyes at him for making him blush.

"Shall we?," the ravenette asked, offering his arm.

Kevin grabbed his hand instead and Melissa and Ang staggered back as they saw the wildfire between the two young men blaze up once more.

" _Let's go_ ," Kevin said as he drug Edd out the door.

"Bye, girls!," Edd gleefully called over his shoulder.

They waved to them and then Ang shut the door, slid down to the floor and burst into tears.

* * *

Kevin took Edd to an Italian spot he had found during his first exploration to the city when he came out for his interview the previous spring. Edd had heard about it, but had never been. Their Chicago deep dish pizza was the closest thing he had come to getting a taste of home in California since he moved there 10 years ago. Kevin nearly didn't know what to do with himself. Knowing that _he_ had brought Edd that piece of home was probably the biggest ego boost he ever had with genius since he met him.

They took in New Orleans style Jazz at Edd's favorite lounge and then took a little walk around Chinatown. Edd's favorite candy store was in the neighborhood and Kevin wanted to give him his favorite treats. They got ice cream from Kevin's favorite ice cream place and just walked around some more.

Kevin got him a vintage Cubs tshirt, but on the condition that, like he's beanie, it stay at Kevin's condo. Edd surprised himself again and agreed. The last time he left things at his date's house was with Max. And Max burnt it all when they broke up. Since then he was _very careful_ about what of himself he left behind. If he could afford to lose it, he didn't care. But Kevin now had his _favorite_ beanie in his possession and was buying Edd things _just for his house_.

Edd didn't have to question what was happening. He already knew. They were falling for each other. _Hard._ And he couldn't wait to see where they landed.


	13. Birthday And Halloween Treats, Part 2

Melissa took Angela out for tapas and ice cream and then to their favorite park that they would play at as kids when Angela would come visit. And while they were on the swings, Angela cried and poured her heart out to her first friend. Melissa listened, nodded asked a few prodding questions and gave her cousin the space she needed to cope and deal with the loss of her occasional lover to someone who would _love_ him. She wouldn't put him out and there was no way in hell she'd let her parents force that issue. But she and Edd needed a new living dynamic.

She didn't know if Edd saw it, but she knew that he was falling for the redhead. _Hard_. If they weren't in love and fucking by Christmas, she'd have their heads checked. But could she handle them displaying their affection _in her house?_ At the moment, the answer to that question was a resounding, _oh, hell naw!_ She nearly _flipped_ when Kevin grabbed Edd's hand. The blissed out look of sheer happiness on Edd's face when they ran, _ran_ for Kevin's Harley was enough to reduce her to tears. _She_ used to get him to look at _her_ like that!

And now the redhead was taking him out for his birthday. She could have done that. But she wasn't because the Adonis from Peach Creek moved to San Francisco and was rocking she _and Edd's_ worlds on completely different levels. She wasn't used to this. Was it because she noticed him first? Was it because he and Edd just took to each other like a duck to water? Whatever it was, she needed to _deal_ and _stat._ She loved and cherished her friendship with the genius too much to let some simple jealousy get in the way of Edd finding _love_ again.

Melissa was right. Their relationship was one of convenience. If she were honest, she'd be doing _exactly_ what Edd was doing now if she were dating Kevin, _hell, anyone_ right now. And where would that have left Edd? Would he be as emotionally wrecked as she was at the moment? Edd could be pretty stoic. He learned from the best. But in the few times he did show his emotions, very rarely was he irrational about it. And right now she felt so irrational.

He had the right to date and have fun. He already had his own life without her. He'd occasionally hang out with his coworkers after work, he still had a few buddies from his college honor societies that he kept in contact with. There were other nerds on Facebook that he communicated with and a met up with a few times at different nerd cons over the years.

If he could _live_ without her, he could _love_ without her, too. And of all the things in life to have, _love_ was one of the most precious of all. And if she truly loved him like she said she did, she'd let him go and _love_ the redhead. Because it was going to happen whether she liked it or not. It would definitely be easier if she learned to like it.

* * *

Kevin checked his phone.

 _1230AM_

He looked at Edd. Despite the small, happy smile he wore, he could tell the scientist was tired. Technically, it was now Friday. _Very early_ on Friday, but Friday all the same.

"Let's get you home," Kevin said, placing an arm around Edd's waist.

When the genius _melted_ into his side, Kevin stopped walking. Edd looked up at him with curiosity in his big, sleepy blue eyes and suddenly found himself wrapped up in a _strong_ hug. And as if his body had a mind of its own, he found himself returning the hug with the same intensity that it was being given.

"How casual are your Friday's?," Kevin asked him as he nuzzled his curls.

"Not _that_ casual," Edd all but _pouted_.

"Shame."

Edd giggled and Kevin sighed.

"Don't be like that, Kev."

"Can't help it."

"Why not?"

"Because I like you and I want to _be_ with you, but you have to work in the morning."

"So do you."

Kevin snickered.

"Then why not send me to work with a smile on my face?"

 _"Kevin!"_

"Say it again," he growled in the genius' ear.

Edd's breath hitched and his knees went weak. But his brain was running through every possible scenario where he could either go home a near frustrated mess _again_ or go _be_ with Kevin and still manage to get to work on time and no worst for wear.

Ang was right. Waiting on things to be _perfect_ to enjoy relationship milestones was silly. Letting things flow organically did scare him, but not many great stories, especially those about love, were started over a glass of milk.

" _Kevin_ , I want to _be_ with you, too, but I'm scared," Edd whispered into his shoulder.

And there it was. Edd was shy by nature, but _this_ was different. They had talked plenty about their past relationships and knowing that Edd had _flamed out_ with Max and was _unceremoniously_ _dumped_ by Jenice who then started to date and then _marry_ Max, gave the redhead pause. Edd had every right to be scared.

Between the convenience of having Angie around and being burned in the past, Edd being open to _something new_ was a bit of a miracle. But his fear of being left because of his need for commitment was stopping him and thus stopping _them._

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not on purpose anyway. I can be an idiot sometimes, but I mean well. I _like_ you, Edd. I want this to work."

Edd looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Take me _home_ , Kevin."

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

Kevin had bought an iPhone charger for Edd's phone after their first brunch so he'd have a way to charge his phone whenever he came over. When they came in the door, Kevin knew he'd be looking for it.

"Charger is in the bedroom," Kevin said as he set their helmets and his keys down.

Edd took a breath and nodded as he took off his shoes like he always did. But he was nervous. Like, _really_ nervous. Kevin rounded on him and pulled him close.

"Need anything?"

Edd's voice was so small and quiet that Kevin barely heard him.

"You."

Kevin squeezed him tight.

"And my charger."

Kevin laughed and started walking down the hall to the bedroom.

"Alright, you sassy fucker. Let's get that phone charged."

"Can I get charged, too?"

Kevin threw his head back and let out a frustrated sigh. Edd giggled. But his moment of flirtatious sassafras was over with quickly when Kevin yanked him into his bedroom and had his back pressed against the wall.

"Do your eyes glow when you're charged up?," the former jock asked as he pinned the scientist against the wall with his hips.

"I don't know. You tell me," Edd replied as he shifted his hips, relishing the redhead's gasp of desire and flashed passion filled sapphire eyes up at the firey emerald ones looking down at him.

 _"So blue,"_ Kevin breathed.

Edd gave a long blink and Kevin watched his eyes go from sapphire to cobalt. And then he _grinned_. Kevin instantly pressed his mouth the Edd's own and took the kiss deeper when Edd moaned and ran a hand through his hair and held on tight. When they came up for air, Edd waved his phone at the redhead and grinned again.

"Charger?"

"Your eyes _do_ glow when you're charged up."

Edd went an adorable shade of pink and Kevin chuckled to himself as he got the charger out of a nightstand drawer. He plugged it in and reached for Edd's phone. The ravenette shakingly handed it to him. Kevin quickly plugged up the phone and drew Edd into another hug as he walked backwards to sit on the bed.

"We don't have to do anything. I just want you here with me," Kevin whispered into his shoulder.

That seemed to settle Edd's nerves a bit, until he looked Kevin in the eye and Kevin saw that all it did was strengthen his resolve. He threw his arms around Kevin's neck and straddled his lap as he drew him in for another deep kiss. When they came up for air this time, Kevin had one question.

"We doing this?"

"Yep."


	14. Birthday and Halloween Treats, Part 3

And Edd then found it how quick Kevin's hands were. It felt like mere seconds in the time the former quarterback had them both shirtless and he was attacking Edd's neck as he went for his belt. Edd was about to crawl out of his lap and do it himself, but Kevin hitched him up by his thighs with one arm, tossed him on his back and had his pants off in two smooth moves.

Kevin thought Edd's eyes were going to pop out of his head the way they went wide when he crawled off of him and went to take his own pants off. The first time he laid eyes on Kevin, he was shirtless and in jogging shorts. He _knew_ what the redhead was working with. But considering the intimacy of the moment, he was seeing him in a whole new light.

Broad shoulders, solid chest, the tightest set of abs Edd had ever had the chance to _see and touch_ , and the V of his hips made Edd's mind go _blank_. Ang called it the _Stupid Curve_. It was such a beautiful curve in the physically fit male form as to make people _stupid_ when they saw it. Edd gets to _see and touch_ it!? He'd be _stupid_ not to!

He wanted to wrap his legs in Kevin's and never let go. They looked so _strong_. Like they could hold him up against a wall while Kevin _took_ him. And he couldn't wait to _see_ and _feel_ and _taste_ what the redhead had hiding between those godlike legs of his.

In the two months that they didn't see each other after they had first met, they'd been on each other's minds. And this was the ultimate conclusion of their making up for lost time. Kevin crawled back on the bed, wrapped strong arms around Edd's middle and picked him up with one arm and swept the covers back from the bed with the other. He laid Edd down gently and held him close.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Edd?," Kevin asked in a quiet whisper.

He didn't want the other to feel pressured despite how they were acting at the moment. Feeling Edd nodded his head into his chest was all the permission he needed.

 _And a wildfire turned into an inferno._

He started with gentle kisses on his lips and slowly started to pepper them down Edd's jawline taking in his small sounds of delight and his scent; blueberry, lavender and fresh cotton. Slightly calloused hands ran up his sides and down his back.

Taking in his moan as he nuzzled his neck, Kevin laid open mouthed kisses along his collarbone.

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

Hearing his name moaned with such desperate need and desire set Kevin on _fire._ He littered Edd's chest with love bites and Edd had his hands in Kevin's hair and his head tossed back as he whined with need and desire. When Kevin took a nipple in his mouth, Edd all but melted into the sheets. When he attacked the other with his thumb and forefinger, Edd _screamed_.

"You might want to save your voice, Edd," Kevin chuckled as he licked a wide stripe from Edd's sternum to his navel. "I'm just getting started."

Edd just looked at him with wide sapphire eyes and nodded.

Kevin sucked a series of bruises into the hemline of Edd's boxer briefs as Edd _squirmed_ and moaned _._ Kevin pinning his hips to the bed made the ravenette whine more.

"Kevin, _please._ "

Kevin just snickered. And took off Edd's boxer briefs with his _teeth_. Edd was all together relieved _and_ surprised. And Kevin's lack of a gag reflex had him in _tears_. _No one_ had ever been able to take him all at once. It wasn't like he had _a lot_ but he had _enough_ and here Kevin Barr was sucking him down like he was a Popsicle and it was hottest day in July. And it didn't take long to send Edd to the edge.

"K-K-Kevin, I-I'm g-gonna..."

Edd never got to finish his sentence as Kevin pinned him to the bed and sucked down _hard_. Edd's orgasm hit him so hard he nearly blacked out. His moan was music to Kevin's ears.

It took Edd a couple of minutes to get his bearings again, and Kevin just held him close and covered his face with kisses and whispered adoration in his ears.

"That was _amazing,_ " Edd said as he nuzzled his face into Kevin's shoulder.

"Glad you liked it," Kevin snickered as he went to kiss the sensitive spot behind Edd's right ear.

Edd _squeaked_ and looked up at Kevin with wide eyes full of questions.

"Just you being here is enough for me. I'm going to take care of _you_ tonight," Kevin said, kissing him deeply again.

Kevin's kiss had the effect he intended. Edd went delightfully limp, but wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and his arms around his shoulders. When they came up for air, he looked the ravenette in the eye.

"You ready?"

Edd took a breath and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go slow. Just tell me to stop if you need a minute, OK?"

"Okay."

Edd relunctantly let Kevin go so he could get lube and two condoms out of his nightstand. He brought his forehead to Edd's.

"Look at me and _breathe,_ ok?"

Edd nodded and watched as Kevin eased out of his boxers and then got on his knees between Edd's legs. If the V of his hips made Edd _stupid_ , his cock was gonna make Edd give him the world. Thick and long, just the way Edd liked it. He was damn near _drooling_ at the sight of it. When Kevin caught him staring, Edd shrugged.

"You're a _beautiful_ man, Kevin Barr."

 _"Thanks,"_ Kevin smirked as he drizzled lube on his hand.

Bringing his forehead to Edd's again, he repeated his earlier instructions.

"Look at me. _Breathe_."

Edd took a breath and started to count back from 10 in his head as he stared at emerald pools full of hazel fire of lust, desire and _longing_. Knowing that _he_ was the one that Kevin _wanted_ tonight, was all he needed to relax. Kevin wanted _him_ so he'd let _Kevin have him_.

Edd got to five before Kevin hit his prostate. He arched his back and moaned loud and long. He thought he was going to rip the sheets with the way he was gripping them. Kevin gently squeezed his hip.

"Just breathe for me, Edd. Ok?"

Edd took a breath and nodded. He was mid nod when Kevin added a second a finger and sent him _soaring_.

"Kevin, _pleeeease._ "

"Not yet. I don't want to hurt you."

Only God himself knew how badly Kevin wanted to just _bury_ himself inside of Edd and ride him til dawn. But this was their first time and he didn't want to rush things and hurt Edd. Edd was lithe to his brawn. Ever bit of 5'9 to his 6'2. He liked his guys small. It made him felt big and protectful. But if he wasn't careful, they'd end up in the hospital and he was _not_ having that.

Edd tossed his head back and rode Kevin's fingers as he scissored and stretched him. _God_ , it felt _good._ When he added the third and final finger, Edd let loose the sexiest moaned out sob Kevin ever heard. Taking a minute to compose himself, Kevin gently squeezed his hip again, but Edd just squeezed Kevin's fingers as tight as he could and _whined_.

"Oh, Edd," Kevin chuckled as he bent down to kiss the _charged up_ man beneath him, taking care to tease his prostate again.

But Edd's passionate kisses were all but Kevin's undoing.

"Ok, I _get it_ ," Kevin said with a wide smile.

"Whew!"

Kevin wrapped them both up and gripped Edd's hips as he lined himself up with the ravenette's hole.

"Ready?"

"YES!"

"Ok, ok," Kevin said with a small chuckle. "Look at me, _breathe_ and let me know when you need me to stop, okay?"

Edd took a breath and then said, "Go."

He took the head with no problem, but placed a hand on Kevin's chest to stop him as he adjusted to the next inch. Then raising his hips to meet Kevin's, he took in at least three more inches as he pulled the redhead down for another passionate kiss. When they came up for air, he took another breath, arched his back and took the rest of him in.

Kevin was _floored_. It had to be the _sexiest_ way a guy had _ever_ taken him in. Still, he braced himself and gave Edd time to adjust to the stretch. Edd then floored him again when he wrapped himself around Kevin, rolled _his own hips back_ , dropping Kevin about halfway out before rolling his hips forward and taking him back in.

" _God_ , that felt good," the scientist moaned.

Kevin grinned.

"Bet I can make it better," he said as he gripped Edd's hips and rolled his own back before plowing back in.

The needy sound Edd made in his shoulder sent shockwaves down his spine and set him on _fire._ He rolled his hips back again, but this time at a slight angle before plowing in again. Edd didn't scream, but his grip around Kevin tightened, his head was tossed back and the cords stood out on his neck as tears spilled out of his eyes. Kevin stayed at that angle and didn't stop thrusting, Edd's moans being all he needed to know that _this_ was _just right_.

When Edd's moans reached their undoing cresendo, Kevin slowed his pace a bit, grabbed Edd's hand and held him close as he buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. Edd grabbed him up by his hair with his free hand and turned big, pleading sapphire eyes on him.

"Kevin, _please. Baby, please."_

 _He called him, 'Baby.'_

Kevin kissed him passionately and buried his face in his shoulder again as he _begged_ him to cum. Edd arched his back and sobbed out that sound that Kevin knew he'd _have_ to hear as many times as he could til the day he died, and came. _Hard_. So hard he did blackout for a good 15 seconds, but not before his strong core gripped Kevin into a vice the likes of which he had _never_ felt before, therefore making thrusting _impossible_ and the ensuing orgasm _the best he had ever had_. He didn't just see stars, he felt _fireworks_.

"EDD!"

Edd just moaned and held the redhead close.


	15. Birthday And Halloween Treats, Part 4

And so they laid there, basking in the afterglow. Edd was a scientist. His research was about how the human body responded to various forms of stimuli when engaged with prosthetics. He had always wanted to help people live their best lives. And he did, everyday. But as a scientist, he knew there was more to being stimulated than the _Five_ _Senses_. He lived his life being engaged in the world around him as best he could. And what had just transpired between he and the redhead had stimulated _all_ his sensors. His brain was on _feelin' good_ overload.

But there was something about Kevin that didn't just stimulate his _body_ but his _heart_ , too. His _soul_ was being stirred. He hadn't felt this way _ever._ It wasn't just the way he had just made love to him, but in _all_ of their interactions. Kevin was doting and kind, generous and funny as hell. He had him seeing San Francisco in a whole new light.

And as he nuzzled the face of the man on top of him, Edd decided that he never wanted to let Kevin go. Someone who made him feel like this was too precious to part with or treat with less than the full respect, admiration, adoration and _love_ they deserved.

 _Shit._

 _Love._

So soon?

 _Fuck it_. It was high time he had _love_ again in his life and he was going to take it advantage of this chance before it slipped away.

 _"Oh, Kevin,"_ Edd whispered as he ran a hand through auburn locks and rubbed his thumb along the top of the one still grasping his hand.

Kevin wasn't expecting this sort of post coital response, but he'd take it. He'd take it for _forever_.

"You ok?"

Kevin could feel Edd's smile against his own cheek.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Rad."_

Edd snickered and hummed a small sound of delight when Kevin kissed his nose.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Kevin ran a shower for Edd while he threw their clothes the dryer in his Dryel bag. Edd took his time in that shower. He knew he'd be sore in the morning and he wanted to work out as many kinks as possible before he went to bed. 30 minutes later, Kevin had his clothes on a hanger for the next day and tshirt and shorts for him to sleep in.

While Kevin was in the shower, Edd set an alarm on his phone for the next morning and kinda felt guilty that Angela would have to deal with his alarm clock going off the next morning and him not being there to turn it off. Then he checked his messages. She'd called him three times, left two voicemails and six texts. He was thankful she didn't call him out on Facebook.

It was 2AM, but he had to call her. She picked up on the first ring.

 _"Edd!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"_

"Kevin's."

 _Silence_

She then sighed an exasperated sigh.

 _"Ok, just...let me know next time, ok?"_

"I will. Sorry for worrying you," Edd said with a small smile. He was sorry for worrying her, but not for thinking about himself for once.

 _"Uh huh. Happy birthday, Edd. See you tomorrow...or today, whatever. Just let me know when you're coming home, alright? Can't have you interrupting my naked time."_

" _Uh huh._ I'll see you soon, Ang. Goodnight."

 _"Night, Edd."_

Edd took a breath as he hung up the phone. It was official. They were no more. Snarky jokes aside, it was over. For good. He just hoped he wouldn't lose her. She was the first real friend he had ever had and he didn't want to lose that.

Their dynamic could change. That was for certain. They could change. That was inevitable. But losing each other was not an option. Good friends are hard to come by and Edd wasn't about to lose her because _they_ couldn't be to _each other_ what they needed to be with _other people._

* * *

"How do you take your coffee?," Kevin asked as he snuggled Edd close.

Edd took a glance at the alarm clock on Kevin's nightstand.

 _230AM_

He had to be up at 730. _Five_ _hours_ of sleep if he fell asleep _right this second_. He sighed.

"The strongest you have, with an extra shot of espresso at the rate we're going. And caramel macchiato creamer if you've got it."

"How does Starbucks sound?," Kevin snickered.

"Sounds delightful," Edd giggled.

Kevin got up at 630 and went out to get Edd Starbucks. A venti caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso and a blueberry muffin. It wasn't a full fledged breakfast in bed, but something told him that he'd be getting that _soon_.

Kevin's condo was only 10 minutes from Edd's job, whereas the townhouse he shared with Ang was 30 minutes away, so Edd _knew_ that he didn't have much of an excuse anymore about staying the night. But he did feel guilty for Kevin having to go out of his way to take him to work because his own job was _20 minutes_ away in the _opposite_ direction.

They met for lunch at a French bistro that Edd _loved_.

"Have you ever been to France?," Kevin asked over the best French onion soup he's ever had, outside of a cafe in Paris.

"Yes, my mother's side of the family is originally from there, so we go back to visit at least once a year."

"So you speak French?," Kevin smirked.

Edd cocked his head to the side and said, "Veux-tu sortir avec moi?," with the _biggest_ grin on his face.

And for once Kevin didn't blush. He just leaned in and kissed him and said, "Oui."

The sweet kiss aside, Edd was slightly confused.

"Took French in high school and college. Been to Paris _twice,_ " Kevin said as he took a sip of his water.

Edd went _pink_.

"I know some Italian and enough Portuegese to get you dinner in a tiny cafe in Rio."

Edd's eyes went wide.

"My minor was international business management," Kevin shrugged. "Did a year in the foreign exchange student program when I was getting my Master's."

Edd was _fascinated_ by this.

"Where all have you been?"

Kevin took a moment to think and kinda wished he had his passport in his hand so he could be for sure he was telling the truth. As large of a continent as Europe is, with so many countries so close together and him partying like a rockstar so many nights, he couldn't remember _every_ place he went.

"Well, let's see...Brazil for Carnival, Portugal, Spain, France, England, _Ireland_ (Edd snickered at that one), Scotland, Wales, Denmark, Norway, Germany for the World Cup, Mexico, but that was only for Spring Break sophomore year, Hong Kong, Tokyo, and Perth, Australia."

"Why Perth?"

"It's not Sydney. What about you?"

"France, Italy, because that's where my father's side of the family is from, England, _Ireland_ (Kevin grinned wide hearing this), Scotland, Austria, St Croix, Trinidad, Sweden and Fiji."

 _"Fiji?"_

"Spring Break junior year. There's some great surfing out there."

"I bet."

"Sooo, we're a thing now?," Edd asked quietly.

Their passport stamps aside, Edd needed to know if the next trip he took was going to include having to notify Kevin that he was leaving and he should come with him.

A firm seriousness was in Kevin's eyes as he took Edd's hand in his. Their inferno was _smoldering_ at this point, but it was still there.

"I told you last night that I wanted to _be_ with you. And not just _be_ with you, but be with you. I meant it then and I still do."

"You're not gonna let up are you?," Edd said with a small smile.

To be pursued in the way Kevin was chasing after him was kinda new to Edd and he was very much enjoying it.

"No, but I can take a hint. But I don't think you're dropping those kinda hints, Eddward."

Edd gave a small gasp. To hear his given name on the redhead's lips and in that low tone laced with yearning, was taking him for a tailspin. And he wanted to take Kevin down with him. So he decided to drop the biggest hint he could think of.

Standing he went and sat in Kevin's lap, grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss as he ran his other hand through the redhead's hair.

When they came up for air, soft emerald met serene blue.

"Oui?"

"Oui."

An hour later, Angela screamed and threw her phone across the room as she had a _breakdown_. Edd was gone and he was gone for good.

 _Facebook Notifications_

 _Eddward "Double D" Vincent is now in a relationship with Kevin Barr_


	16. Birthday And Halloween Treats, Part 5

As Edd was speed texting Kevin during his afternoon break, Melissa called.

"Greetings, Melissa! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call," Edd said cheerily.

 _"Dear God, you're chipper,"_ she giggled. _"Just wanted to let you know that Ang's phone is broken and if you come home today,_ _ **tread lightly.**_ _"_

"What? Why?! What's happening?"

Melissa sighed.

 _"She saw your_ _ **Facebook relationship status**_ _update and apparently didn't take it well."_

It was Edd's turn to sigh. Only his was a bit more exasperated than Melissa's and came _very close_ to resembling the one he got from Angela when he called her earlier that day.

" _Really?!_ "

 _"Yes,_ _ **really**_ _. Dude, you two_ _ **need**_ _to talk, but I don't think now is the time to do it. When I get out of here, I'm gonna head back to y'all's place and pick her up and see about making her stay with me a few days to clear her head. But if she doesn't go for it,_ _ **tread lightly. I mean it, Edd.**_ _She's_ _ **pissed**_ _, but only because she's_ _ **hurting**_ _. And it's not your fault,_ _ **but**_ _..."_

He never let her finish. He knew what she was going to say.

"It might as well be."

 _"Exactly."_

Edd let out a sound of frustration.

 _"Look, I'm not gonna even try to pretend to understand what you two had. But apparently it's over and while_ _ **you**_ _may have moved on,_ _ **she hasn't.**_ _I don't think she ever made a plan to live her life without you."_

"That's ridiculous, Melissa."

 _"Maybe to_ _ **you**_ _, but_ _ **not**_ _to_ _ **her**_ _. Just take it easy when you get home. I'll try to meet you there to run interference, but I make no promises._ _ **Be careful, tread lightly**_ _."_

 _"Noted."_

* * *

Edd took a cable car and two busses to get to the townhouse on Steiner St. He didn't think that it'd be a good idea for Angela to hear Kevin's Harley pull up if she were home, plus he wanted to get his Jeep that way if he needed to get out sans Kevin, he could. Plus, it looked like rain was in the forecast for the weekend and if he had his Jeep, he and Kevin could still get out if they needed to.

Melissa met him in the driveway.

"Where's your man?," she grinned.

"Headed home. I thought it'd be better if it were just me."

She shrugged and nodded her understanding.

Edd let them into the house, Melissa called out for Ang, while Edd went upstairs to his room. He was going to pack his weekend bag and then head out as quickly and quietly as possible. But he found his best friend curled up in a sad ball on his bed.

"Angela?"

She was sleep, clutching a tissue box, wearing an old hoodie he gave her when they were college and yoga pants. A sure sign she had gone to work at some point, but came home to wallow. In _his bed_ of all places. At least a dozen tissues were scattered on the bed and the floor.

 _"Oh, Angela,"_ he sighed.

That roused her.

"What are you doing here?," she asked bitterly as she set up to face him.

"I _live here_ , Ang. Why are you in _my_ room?"

"I _own_ this place, remember? They're _all my rooms._ "

 _"Angela."_

 _"Eddward."_

 _"Hey, cuz,"_ Melissa cooed to her as she came into the room.

" _What,_ Mel?"

"Just checking on you. Why are you in Edd's room?"

 _"You know why."_

Edd and Melissa both sighed.

"Do you want to take this or should I?," Melissa asked.

"You're her cousin and another woman, maybe she'll listen to you," Edd said as he went to his closet and started gathering some clothes for the weekend.

 _"What are you doing?!,"_ Angela barked at him.

"I'm packing a bag because I'm spending the weekend at Kevin's," he said as calmly as he could knowing the news would set her off.

 _"So soon?,"_ she asked sarcastically.

"Yep."

She rolled tear filled eyes at him before collapsing back onto the bed again.

"Ang, I _told_ you the better part of 10 years ago that Edd would be a great friend, but once he found someone of his own to be with, _he'd go be with them_. Neither one of you are built for _this!_ ," Melissa said as she crawled onto the bed.

Angela pushed her off before rolling over, only to find she was facing Edd. Rolling over again, she got a _serious_ stink eye from her cousin and rolled over to stare at the ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Look, I know you need time to process this," Edd said as he sat on the bed. "But there's no reason for you to be acting like this. It was bound to happen to one of us."

"But _of course_ it had to happen to _you first. I saw him first, you know?!_ "

"Stop it, Angela," Edd said coldly. "And he's _gay_. You _never_ had a chance."

"He's right, you know," Melissa said.

Ang cut her eyes at her cousin, got up and left the room. The door slam from _her_ room was all her cousin and best friend needed to know that she was _done_ for the moment.

"Lock your door before you leave," Melissa said warningly.

Edd nodded.

"Anything in the house itself you can't stand to lose?"

"No," he sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to get out of here, then. I won't deal with her when she's being _this_ _unreasonable_. _Lock. Your. Door._ "

"On it."

Edd left for Kevin's some 45 minutes later. Ang's behavior had him drained and on edge so he wasn't on his P's and Q's as he got ready to leave. For the first time in his life, his shower left him feeling _less refreshed_ than he did when he went in.

But he got his wits about him once he got into his Jeep and headed to the other side of the city. Stopping at the bodega he saw Kevin in only a good six weeks before, he picked up a few things for dinner. Josh was working and Malia was sitting on a bench facing the registers, watching him like a hawk.

Edd never relished Karma rearing her head so much.

* * *

The Kevin that greeted him at the door was unlike any Kevin he had ever seen.

"You wear _glasses?!,"_ Edd asked, trying to take in the bespectacled hunk that answered the door.

 _"Sometimes,"_ Kevin said sheepishly. "What's for dinner?"

"You're not changing the subject on me, Kevin Barr! C'mere so I can get a good look at you," Edd all but _squealed_ as he set his overnight bag at the door and took the groceries to the kitchen.

"Edd, _really._ It's _nothing,_ " Kevin said as the blush on his cheeks went deeper.

"It's _something._ DD likely," Edd grinned as he took his boyfriend into a hug.

Kevin went _scarlet_. Edd took the opportunity to nibble on his bottom lip as Kevin's dropped head was just mere inches from his own. Kevin groaned and lifted the coy one and put him on the counter.

"What's for dinner?"

Edd could tell Kevin was trying his damnedest to contain himself. Edd's going gaga over his glasses and flirtatious lip nibble was setting Kevin on fire. So he decided to throw a couple more sticks on the flame.

 _"Me."_

Ok, _one_ stick. But it was a BIG ONE. Kevin whined into his shoulder and Edd giggled.

"C'mon, Edd. I'm _starving_ here."

"Well, I've got deliciously cream filled that you'll _love_."

Kevin cut his eyes at him and Edd laughed til he cried.

"Ok, ok," Edd said as he calmed down. "I'm making Shepherd's Pie tonight. And Crockpot Stew in the morning for tomorrow night. I was thinking we'd order pizza for the games on Sunday."

"A man after my own heart," Kevin said as he kissed his cheek.

"Just _after your heart_ ," Edd grinned. And Kevin's heart turned to _mush_ as his stomach _grumbled_.

"And I got a cheese plate for hor d'oeuvres because I figured you'd be hungry by the time I got here," Edd said as he handed Kevin the cheese plate. "Now get out of my kitchen."

 _His kitchen_.

"Ok, ok. I'll be in _my study_ drafting. Just holler when it's ready, ok?," Kevin said as he leaned in for a kiss from the threshold of the kitchen.

Edd kissed him and shoved him out of the doorway.

* * *

"How's Ang?," Kevin asked as they sat in front of the firepit on the terrace. Edd got his hat back, ( _but only for the night_!) and they snuggled close under a blanket.

All Edd had told him was that Ang was having a bad day and he was going straight to the house after work and that he'd meet him and the condo.

Edd sighed as he stared into his bourbon.

"She's _moody,_ " he said as his eyes clouded over in irritation and exasperation.

"What about?"

"Us."

"What?!"

 _"Exactly."_

Kevin leaned his head back in frustration, took a swig of his beer and shook his head. Edd leaned his head on his shoulder and Kevin drew him closer. He hated that they were fighting, but he wasn't going to give up Edd. Angela would have to learn to deal with them being together.

"Look, Edd. I get that you two had something, but she's going to have to deal with you moving on. If not _me_ then it'd be somebody else. But since it's _me,_ I'm telling you now, I'm not going anywhere." Then he looked the ravenette in the eye. "And I'm not letting you go, either."

Edd scooted to sit in Kevin's lap and laid his head on the redhead's shoulder. His words were like a soul song to commitment loving Edd's ears.

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

Kevin wrapped strong arms around him and rested his chin in Edd's beanie. Angela's crazy jealous behavior aside, they both knew that they had something worth fighting for.

A sweet kiss was had and _love_ started to blossom.


	17. Birthday And Halloween Treats, Part 6

That night, Edd slept like a rock. Cuddled up in Kevin's strong embrace, he had never felt so safe and secure. And warm. There was reason Kevin ran and slept shirtless. He was _hot_. Edd never knew someone so warm blooded and Max was a phoenix. But unlike his ex, Kevin, who may literally have been something out of Abercrombie and Fitch catalog, had a _personality_ that was more in line with that of a teddy bear.

Sure, he had his green eyed jealous streak. Hair that red and eyes that green led credence to such. His temper was made to match. But with Edd, he was this big softie. And he brought out Edd's mischievous side. Never had Edd flirted so much with one person and had them _respond_ on the same level he was dishing it out. So many people had told him that he could come on too strong but Kevin was eating it up.

But he also brought Edd's confident side. Knowing the redhead backed him up when it came to dealing with Angela's own bad temper in regards to their dating and his mother's misgivings about his dating men at all, gave the ravenette the strength to keep going. Pacifying the moody dancing queen when it came to them dating was _not_ going to happen anytime soon. She'd have to learn to deal with it. So would his mother.

The next morning, Edd got Batman waffles, eggs, bacon and a caramel macchiato coffee in bed. Kevin had ordered the personalized waffle iron plate off of Amazon. Edd decided that _every_ Saturday should start with Batman waffles. After breakfast, Edd started the Crockpot Stew and Kevin knew then he'd have a hell of a time letting the dark haired chef go back to Steiner St, even when it would make sense for Edd to do so.

They made a Target run to get Edd his own set of _stuff_ to keep at Kevin's so he could stay over whenever he wanted without having to pack a bag. They also made their first compromise as a couple. Edd would use his own detergent at Kevin's. While seeing Edd in his clothes and stuff he bought him was a turn on for the redhead, he liked the way Edd smelled and Edd only smelled that way when he used his own detergent and body wash. Kevin wanted him to always be prepared to come over. So after Target, they hit up the mall and a few of Edd's favorite menswear boutique stores so he'd have at least a week's worth of clothes at Kevin's.

"You're _spoiling_ me, Kev," Edd said over lunch at the Italian spot the redhead took him for his birthday.

Kevin had paid for _everything_ during their shopping trip and now he was paying for lunch, too. As a matter of fact, he had told the owners that Edd wasn't allowed to pay for _anything_ when he came to the resturant. It would always go on Kevin's tab.

"I take good care of things I care about. You're at the top of the list so get used to it," the redhead said with a wink, grinning at the blush that got him.

And they spent the afternoon _working_. They sat in the study, Edd on the couch doing lab reports on his laptop, Kevin at his drafting table, in his glasses at Edd's insistence. It was less strain on his eyes to work in his glasses. Especially since he wore his contacts all day during the week anyways.

Kevin thought he looked like a nerd, but watching Edd fawn over him was worth feeling like a dork. Especially when he would climb into his lap for a quick make out sesh. His grin as he took off the "dork specs," as Kevin called them off his face made it all worth it. He was grateful that Edd was willing to go with him the next time he had to get his prescription renewed. He trusted the genius' fashion sense. Plus, more fawning.

They watched Netflix and just _chilled_ with Edd's Crockpot Stew that night. While Kevin wanted to stuff as much of the stew as possible in his face, he just _couldn't_. He would definitely be taking a few extra runs the next week, the way Edd was feeding him. The extras were frozen. Even a chef likes a night off.

* * *

But Kevin didn't take the night off from pouring his affections on Edd. While they didn't make love the night before as Edd was still a bit sore, he did cover him in love bites and sweet kisses. This night, Edd wanted to at least show Kevin that Kevin meant to him as much a Edd meant to him.

Finding a strength in himself he didn't know he had, he managed to flip the former jock on his back, and then laid teasing, gentle kisses all along his hairline, his nose and jawline. The ones he got near his ears were near inferno producing. The hum and gentle gasp from Edd's lips to his ear was like a call to his soul.

When he _finally_ pressed his lips to Kevin's own, the redhead was damn near a pile of goo. Grasping his lefthand and shoving his free hand into the redhead's hair, Edd gave him one of his breathtaking kisses. Kevin responded in the only way he knew how. He gently weaved his free hand in Edd's curls and willed his heart's call to reach the other.

 _"Oh, Edd_ _."_

It was then that Edd knew the redhead was truly his. He'd been Kevin's from the get go. The redhead wouldn't have had it any other way. But Edd had to take what Kevin was offering for himself. He'd laid himself _bare_ on Edd's birthday. All Edd had to do was _take it_. He took Kevin's hand and now had his heart.

Edd was as responsible as they come. Taking care of Kevin's heart was going to be his biggest and most important responsibility to date. This was not to be taken lightly.

Resting his forehead to Kevin's own, he asked the question on both their soul's.

"Do you?"

 _...love me?_

 _"I do,"_ he whispered.

Edd summoned up _all_ of his willpower to get through this conversation. He still had a couple more questions.

"Will you?"

 _...stay with me?_

 _"I will,"_ was whispered back to him.

"Are you?"

 _...mine?_

 _"Are you?,"_ Kevin asked, flashing green eyes full of longing pleas that scorched Edd's soul.

"Yes."

The hug Kevin enveloped Edd in at this melted them both. They would both later say that while they were glad Edd took things as slow as he did, he had no need. Kevin was The One all along. And when The One comes along, no matter how long it takes, they'll be there to stay.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Angela texted Edd asking him to meet her at the Tevana where they first ran into Kevin after work Monday. She wanted to go back to the beginning. It was time for them to figure this whole new dynamic out.

Seeing Edd's hand in his hair, tugging tightly and a frustrated look on his face as he looked at his _phone_ and not the tv screen had Kevin a bit on edge.

"Ang?"

Edd nodded.

"She wants to meet after work."

"You going?"

Sad, scared blue met soft emerald.

"I don't wanna," Edd whined. "But I should."

Kevin sighed and clasped his hands behind his head in thought.

"It's now or never, Edd. Doing it _never_ isn't much of an option. You'll be living the rest of your life wondering. And that's no real way to live."

Edd took in the remorseful expression in Kevin's eyes. His parents went to their graves not knowing the truth about their son. At least a third of his family had a fit when he changed his Facebook dating preferences. And _half_ of those people unfriended him when he changed his relationship status. Edd knew that he was speaking from experience.

"Ok, I'll go. I'm gonna need a double bourbon when I get home, though."

 _Home._

Kevin smiled.

"Rocks or chilled?"

"Yes," the ravenette said, blue eyes set firm as he texted his best friend back.

Kevin just giggled.


	18. Birthday And Halloween Treats, Part 7

Edd got to Teavana before Angela did. He got himself a hot Spiced Apple Cider tea and an iced green tea lemonade for Ang. And he sat at a corner table and waited.

"Hey."

He looked up at his best friend saw a woman who was a wreck. Despite her very pulled together look of _full_ makeup, sorority zip up fleece hoodie, a pink polo, khakis and her white Converse, he knew by the sad look in her eyes that she was just dressing up her sadness.

"Hello, Angela."

She sighed and sat down.

"Where's Kevin?"

Edd checked his watch. It was after 5.

"He should be headed to the gym. Why?"

"Just wondering. Hey, Edd, what's going on? With us, I mean?"

Edd cocked his head and looked into her eyes. She looked like she did freshman year when he met her, directionless with a sense of mooring in the place she was in at the moment. First it was Berkeley, but now it was San Francisco.

" _Oh, Ang._ You know I'll always love you, but _we_ can't be what we used to be."

"I know," she said quietly as she sipped her tea.

"So what's the problem?"

She cut her eyes at him, but he didn't waver.

"Just never thought I'd have to deal with you running off like that."

"Like what, Ang? I used to go out and stay over with Max _all the time_."

" _This_ isn't like you and Max and you know it. I seriously doubt that you and Jenice would have ended up like this even if you did stay together."

Edd took a breath and had to admit she was right. What he had with Kevin was like nothing he had ever felt. He loved Max, but not like this. He liked Jenice, but not like this. _This_ was truly something different.

"You _have_ to deal, though, Ang. It's not fair to any of us if you don't."

"I know," she whispered.

"So what's the problem?"

BIG sigh from his curly haired friend.

"Do you know how hard it is to look up and see the one you've always had by your side just run off after the first thing that came along?!"

"Mitchell Franklin, sophomore year. Andrew O'Neill, junior year. Thomas Brooks, senior year."

Her eyes went wide as her blood ran cold. He cocked a brow at her and took a sip of his tea. After they broke up freshman year, she had three solid boyfriends. And would blow him off at almost every opportunity.

They had TWO chances to take their own relationship to _the next level_ , but didn't take it because he was afraid she'd balk at his wanting a serious commitment right away and then she thought she had a chance at _something_ with Thomas while he had met Max.

It took some time to see that the results of exclusively dating each other would be a disaster, but they never expected _the next best thing_ to be bring such disastrous results.

"I'm sorry, E. I didn't know."

"What do you want me to say? Would you have listened?"

She sighed. She knew that no matter what he said or did during that time that was along the lines of him thinking those young men were all wrong for her, she'd balked, dug her heels in and accused him of wanting her and that would have just made things worst. Especially after they started living together.

"Look, Ang, that's in the past and we can't change that. But we've got to fix what we have now. Kevin isn't going anywhere. And I won't deal with you being ridiculous about it."

"Do you love him?"

He sighed. The look in her brown eyes broke his heart. She was hurting. They had essentially broken up and were now forced to deal happily with it.

"Yes, I do, and he loves me."

She put her face in her hands to contain her emotions and failed. _Miserably._ Edd quickly moved his chair next to her's and pulled her close. When she finally calmed down, she looked him in the eye.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him. And if you hurt him, consider The Bay as your final resting place."

 _"Noted,"_ he said smiling.

"But right now, I just _can't_ , alright."

"Understood."

"Give me a few days or something, ok?"

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

That night Edd got his key to Kevin's place and his bourbon in a chilled sniffer glass with three ice cubes. Kevin was glad that the besties conversation went as well as it did, but felt that Edd needed to be able to come and go at his place like he did at his own. Especially since it looked as if he wouldn't be at his home much anymore. At least not until Ang sorted her feelings out.

It took til Halloween. They had a tradition of passing out candy and were the most sought after house in the neighborhood. So she asked that he come back to the townhouse and bring Kevin with him. She could set aside her feelings for the evening and celebrate.

Edd had the best taste in candy and would give out Full Sized and King Sized bars of _everything_. The parents got hot cocoa. And they would spike it on request. He made chicken chilli in his crockpot and regular Five Alarm Fire chili in her's. So they stuffed their faces with meat, beans and spices, watched the Charlie Brown Special and sugared up at least a third of the kids in San Francisco.

They dressed up and Kevin fell in love with Edd all the more. He looked _adorable._ He brought home his spare lab coat and went as a Mad Scientist. Ang and Melissa went as the Dancing Emoticon Twins. And Kevin took the _easy route_ and wore his old football jersey. Edd had about a dozen ways planned to _easily_ get him out of it.

Angela cornered Kevin about halfway through the night.

"Look, I know I've been a bit crazy lately and I apologize, but you've got to understand, he's been my best friend for 10 years. You hurt him and I'll put you at the bottom of The Bay."

He drew her into a hug.

"Don't worry. No one is going to end up shark food here. But _you've_ got to understand that he's got a right to his own life and I'm not going anywhere."

"Noted."

At this point, Edd walked into the kitchen to get more candy and found them in the hearthroom.

 _"Really!?"_

Mellisa came running in when she heard him yelling and noticed her cousin and his boyfriend were missing. Taking in the scene in front of her and the playful glint in Edd's eyes, she decided to go _full drama queen_.

 _"Angela Michelle Jackson, I thought I told you to leave the boy alone?!"_

"You know me, I just can't stand to not to have what _I see first_ as mine," Angela said shrugging, bad girl smirk playing on her lips.

Edd shot her a look.

"Then why aren't you with _Franklin Andrews?"_

Kevin's jaw _dropped._ The star running back for his Kansas City Chiefs was his favorite running back. _Ever_.

Grabbing Angela _firmly_ by her shoulders, he did his best to _not_ shake her til her teeth rattled. He just looked her in the eye and said, "Crazy women come from Kansas City, _not_ San Francisco. And woman, you are crazier than I thought."

"And I'd be in jail by now if I did date him. His people are _nuts_ and I ain't got time for that," she said as she wiggled away from him.

Then she had an epiphany.

 _First come, first serve doesn't always apply to what we want it to apply to._

"I'm an idiot," she said as she tossed her head back.

"Don't sell yourself so short, Ang," Edd said teasingly.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said as she looked sheepishly at the floor.

"It's ok. Like I said, take all the time you need," Edd said as he handed her a fresh bowl of candy and the bell rang _incessantly_.

As she went to load up more kids with cavities and calories, Melissa gave the two lovers a smile.

"She's doing better, just give her time," she told them as she went to help pass out more candy.

"Wanna stay the night?," Edd asked as he walked into Kevin's open arms. They hadn't had a moment alone since Kevin came over.

"You sure it's cool?"

He didn't want to push it with Ang if he could help it and _he could help it._

"Yeah, they're gonna go out in a bit anyways. And if we go to bed when they do, we'll have _plenty_ of time to _sleep_ and they won't be the wiser," Edd said as he nuzzled Kevin's collarbone.

Kevin gave a happy sigh.

"I'll stay."


	19. Thankful, Part 1

Two weeks later, Ang told Edd to give Kevin a copy of the key to the house. He hugged her and the ache in her heart eased. But only a tiny bit. She had decided since her conversation with Edd the Monday after his birthday, that she would "fake it til you make it," when it came to dealing with Edd dating Kevin. She was geniune in her Halloween apologies, but was still having a difficult time dealing.

With Edd gone with Kevin all the time, she saw how dependent on him she had become. It was _very_ apparent when Kevin was at the house to hang out. _They_ would cuddle when they'd all watch tv, _Kevin_ was Edd's sous chef now, she'd get all his work gossip secondhand.

And nearly every conversation they had included _something_ about the redhead. What he'd think, what he'd say about something, what he had said about something (that's how she found out that she was getting his work gossip secondhand. _Ouch!_ ), what he'd do in any given situation, on and on it went.

If they managed to get alone, it wasn't the same. The intimacy wasn't there like it used to be. And that was as it should be. They shouldn't have been all up under each other like they had been for so long. So Kevin got a key. Maybe if he was there whenever he wanted to be, it'd be easier to get used to having him around. And she'd get her time with Edd back. And then maybe, _just maybe_ , they could get their _something new_ with each other.

She missed her friend. So the key was her peace offering of sorts. And Kevin used the hell out of it. Edd would send him over for just about everything. The house would be _on the way_ to just about _everywhere_ and so he'd stop by to shower, change, use the bathroom, grab food, whatever anyone would do when they had the key to the house that their partner lived in.

She wanted to be irritated about it, but just couldnn't bring herself to be upset. She didn't have a dog in this fight as it wasn't a fight and she was allergic to dogs. But Kevin having a key soon became beneficial for _her_ , too. If Edd was busy, Kevin would run to the house for her. He'd pick up groceries and kept the house stocked in paper goods like Edd used to. And _slowly_ , Kevin became her friend, too.

And it was good thing, too, because they'd find out soon how much they both needed to be on good terms with each other.

* * *

In mid November, Edd and Kevin went over their holiday plans. Edd wasn't going to LA with Melissa and Ang. Nicole was _pissed_. Edd wasn't going to ever marry her daughter now and _his boyfriend_ had a key to their house! She wanted to put him out and make sure Ang never spoke to him again, but no one in the family would let her. It was just silly of her to do so. Edd had been by her side for a _decade_. There was no getting rid of him.

Especially since Angela was the _sole owner_ of the house on Steiner St and had made sure that Edd would get it in her will. Melissa didn't want it. She loved her condo so much that she willed it to the San Francisco Ballet Company, so it'd at least always have the love of dance, travel, good food, good wine and a good time attached to it.

Nazz was coming to town and considering that Kevin was closer to her than he was to most of his actual family, Edd meeting her was _very important_.

They tentatively planned to spend Christmas in Chicago and New Years in Peach Creek. Edd did put a clause in that plan that said that if they (i.e. _he_ ) wanted to get away from his parents at any point in the holiday and head to Peach Creek early, they would.

Except the thing about plans is that if you speak them out into the universe, things have a tendency to then not go as planned.

Edd got the call about an hour after he got off work. He had just put a chicken pot pie in the oven and was about to start on some lab reports when his world came crashing down.

 _ **CallerID: Mother**_

"Hello, Moth_"

The woman was breathless and panicked.

"Eddward, your father has been in an accident."

* * *

Kevin found him on the floor in the kitchen in front of the oven some 20 minutes later. He was a mess. Between gasping sobs, he tried to relay to _Kevin_ what his mother was trying to tell _him_. His father's taxi had been hit as he was making his way home from the airport. The taxi driver was killed, and the driver of the other car, who was being pursued by police for stealing the car he was driving, jumped out and manged to get away. His father was now hanging on by threads in the ICU of Chicago Memorial Hospital.

Kevin understood _everything_ he was going through. First, he knew he had to comfort his love. But the next thing would be to get him on a plane to Chicago. He called Ang, who immediately left the dance studio, rushed home to pack Edd a bag for his trip home. He had plenty of things at Kevin's, but not enough to take an extended trip home.

Kevin booked him a flight and as Edd got off the phone he asked him who he knew in Chicago who would pick him up and take him to the hospital. He did know of someone. But Kevin could tell that calling this person was _the last thing_ Edd wanted to do. Probably ever.

"Babe, I know that this may not be the best person for the job, but you gotta get to the hospital and after what happened to your dad, I don't want you in a cab in Chicago right now. And you need someone who can be _some bit of comfort_ through this."

Edd just cried some more.

"Can't you come with me?"

Kevin's heart nearly broke.

"Baby, I _can't!_ I just closed three contracts and we're starting a new project _tomorrow_ that I'm the lead on."

Edd sighed.

"You got bail money?"

" _Whoa_ , what do _you_ need bail money for?!"

"The _one_ person that will be _more than willing_ to help me right now is also the person I'm going to _kill_ if she so much as _subconsciously thinks_ about flirting with me."

Kevin's eyes went _wide_.

 _"She? Who? Whaaaaaa, now?!"_

"My ex girlfriend from junior high. _Marie Kanker."_

* * *

Marie was the type of _person_ who didn't understand the meaning of _boundaries_. She flirted so hard with 14 year old Edd that he felt that he had to go out with her. But things just got worst from there. She didn't respect his space and would frequently purposely put him in situations that would flare his OCD or myosophobia or _both_ in an effort to _help_ him, "Snap out of it!"

He broke up with her when they got to high school and she didn't take it well. She didn't take it well _at all_. She hounded him everyday until she was kicked out of school for beating up a girl who _said_ she wanted to go with Edd to the homecoming dance junior year.

But she charmed his parents, especially his mother and would still come around as often as she could. He knew that she was the only person in Chicago who would be willing and able to help.

Kevin, upon finding out this bit of information tried to see if any of his fraternity brothers lived in Chicago. He was _not_ letting his distraught boyfriend anywhere near his ex. But not a brother was to be found. They were stuck with _Marie_.

Ang, when she found out was pissed herself. She had met Marie during a trip to Chicago freshman year when she and Edd were still dating. Angela nearly broke her jaw because she wouldn't stop mouthing off about how she felt about Edd dating someone who was _"so beneath us."_ Whether she was being snarky or prejudiced, Angela didn't care. But the left hook Marie took to the jaw from the dancer shut her up.

Angela was up to her tutus in preparations for the studio's Holiday Recital, so she couldn't come either. Edd had to call Marie.

 _"Hey, Lover Boy. Long time no hear from. Finally come to your senses?,"_ she said when she answered the phone and Edd cursed himself for having the same cell phone number for 14 years.

"Marie, my father is in the hospital and I need a ride from the airport as I'm coming home to be with he and my mother at this difficult time."

 _"Yeah, I know. May called and said she saw that he came in. Lee ain't saying shit, but that's a doctor for ya. I'll see you at the airport. When do you land?"_

Edd made a note to read May the riot act for violating hospital policy by telling Marie that his father was there and made arrangements with the vixen who put his flirting to shame. But as a good student, he only took what he could use and trashed the rest.

Plans made, the three friends had chicken pot pie for dinner. Kevin made Edd _two_ double bourbons. They curled up and watched the new Muppets show on ABC. Edd had his head in Kevin's lap and he ran a hand through his curls and Angela held his hand, and ran her thumb over his knuckles just how he liked it. He was sleep by 845. Kevin carried him to bed and promised Ang that he'd call her as soon as he got Edd on the plane.


	20. Thankful, Part 2

When Edd informed his bosses that he'd be taking an indefinite leave of absence, half the interns quit. He was the only one standing between them and the chopping block. He'd do his best to help all the interns do their jobs well so they could have a future and career in R&D, but not everyone was cut out for it. Lisa Mackey, the head of R&D was _thrilled_. Edd was the best scientist in the lab, but sometimes, you just gotta cut the fat. This time, the fat cut itself.

Kevin took half the morning off to get Edd to the airport. Helen in HR was cool with it, but he was not looking forward to dealing with Max and Jenice about it. The first day of a project he's the lead on and he takes _half_ the morning off for "personal issues?!" Yeah, _not cool._ But Edd came first and he needed Kevin and Kevin would be there for him.

He waited in line with him as he waited his turn to go through security. Kevin never had anyone hold his hand so tight before. He gave him a long hug and kiss goodbye when it came his turn to go through. One of Ang's sorority sisters was a flight attendant and would sit with Edd as he waited to board his flight.

But he had to take the flight alone. Kevin gave him his Visa card so he'd be able to get anything on the plane and in Chicago if he needed to. When he found out the plane had wifi, he used the card to pay for it and spent the 3+ hour flight messaging Kevin and Ang on Facebook Messenger.

When Kevin did get to work, Max backed down from confronting him about his not being there on time. Something about his green eyes flaring a worried, concerned fire had the head engineer on edge. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the look in those eyes. _Jenice_ , however, didn't care. At lunch, she stopped by the worksite to have a word with him.

"I'm glad you managed to finally get here, but we hired you because you came highly reccommend for your skills _and your work ethic_. I'm going to need you to take a long hard look at what you want out of your career and make sure your priorities are in order."

"Ms Lee, my priorities are _just fine._ I will _always_ consider things that effect the _quality_ of my life before anything that will just _quantify_ it," Kevin said, looking down over his glasses at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"He's really gotten to you, huh? Hope it's worth it..."

He interrupted her.

"It is. Plus, the guys here have been on schedule since before I got here. And if the weather holds out, we'll finish 10 days ahead of schedule and a good $35000 under budget."

Her brown eyes went wide at this.

"How, Kevin?!"

He gave a small laugh.

"Because I'm highly skilled and have a good work ethic."

When she got back to the office and told Max about their conversation he wanted to fire his wife for being a busy body.

"He's the only one I trust to pull the next three jobs we have off, Jenice," he told her. " _Let him work_. Until he blows us off completely, I see no problem giving him space. While Edd may be the reason why he was late today, one, we can't prove it and knowing Edd like I do, there's probably a _really_ good reason for it."

"Like what?!"

"With Edd? Life or death? It has to be serious. He wouldn't let him be late otherwise."

She suddenly felt a little silly for being so hard on Kevin for taking the time off. Max was right and she knew it. Still, she was glad she made her point. If only to let her ex's new boyfriend know who still held his purse strings. Or so she thought.

* * *

Edd landed in Chicago later that afternoon. It was just as cold as it always was in mid November. Marie pulled up just as he got Kevin on the phone.

 _"You alright, Babe? Marie show up, yet?"_

"She's pulling up now. _God_ , I wish you were here."

 _"Me, too, Babe. Call me after you get settled in, ok?"_

"O-Okay," Edd said, willing his anger at the entire situation to subside.

 _"I love you, Edd. It's going to be ok. Call me later."_

"I will. Love you, too."

 _"Bye, Babe."_

"Bye, my love," Edd said as he hung up and pocketed his phone.

 _"Love?,"_ Marie scoffed as she leaned on her TransAm and lit a cigarette. "You still with that girl?"

"No."

"Good."

"I'm sure my _boyfriend_ agrees."

Marie shot him a sideways glanced. He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get you to Mommy," she said, voice laced with ice.

* * *

They got to the hospital some 45 minutes later. May barely lifted her head when she saw them walk in. When Marie told Lee that she was picking Edd up from the airport because his dad was in the hospital, the oldest Kanker knew something was up.

She hadn't told her sisters a thing about Mr Vincent being in the hospital. She knew it violated hospital policy and she also knew that Edd would want Marie to be kept in the dark about it. It was a sensitve family issue and no matter how many times she charmed herself into the Vincent's good graces, Marie wasn't family and never would be if Edd could help it, _and he could help it_.

Which meant May told Marie that she saw him get checked in from her post at the receptionist desk. Which made her wonder who else her youngest sisters had gossiped about being in the hospital. Lee was an orthopedic surgeon and had gotten May on at the hospital to help her out. Marie was beyond help as far as she was concerned. If it wasn't for their Dad's connections with the unions and Marie's uncanny brute strength, she'd be in jail.

So she got a warehouse job and gossiped with May about people in the hospital. Lee made sure that May was written up for what she did. She was not about to have her sister bring her down with her because she couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"May, can you give me directions to the ICU?," Edd asked when he approached the reception desk

May blinked at him before jumping on her computer to look up his father's room so she could make sure directions were precise. No sense on furthering her issues with her sister and possibly Edd by getting the man lost when all he wanted was to be with his father.

"I can take you, Edd," Marie said sweetly, lacing her arm in with his.

"No," he said coldly as he removed his arm from hers.

"Why not? I know where he is!"

Edd turned to face her full on and she staggered as she took in the fury and rage in his eyes.

"Marie, while I do appreciate the ride, your work here is _done_. You may go now."

Marie knew the last part of his statement wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

"I'm just trying to help," she said quietly.

"HELP?! Marie, you have been _everything but helpful_ since we were in junior high! As a matter of fact, I _know_ you only wanted to bring me here so you can once again try to put the moves on me. Well, I've _had it, Marie_. Go home. Or don't. Just leave me and my family be." Turning to May he continued as calmly as he could. "Directions, _please_."

May quickly gave him directions and he left his ex and her big mouthed sister in the lobby. Marie resolved to make him eat his words.

* * *

Christopher Vincent was a mess. Collapsed left lung, punctured right. Left leg broken in three places, right arm broken in two places. Dislocated left shoulder, sprained left wrist. At 4 broken ribs and the whole event brought on a massive heart attack. He was only 55. And Edd suddenly saw his parents as mere mortals.

And Dr Tammy Marion-Vincent looked _terrible._ He got his bright blue eyes and gapped tooth smile from her, but her blond hair looked greasy and unwashed, her eyes were dim and she had a million new frown lines. As odd as he found his parents relationship, he did know they had some affection and love for each other. She looked damn near heartbroken.

When Edd walked in the door, she wrapped her only child up in a tight hug.

"How is he?," Edd whispered into her high bun.

"Stable. He's been put in a medically induced coma to keep it that way."

Edd sighed.

"Where's Marie?"

"I sent her home," he said bitterly.

She sighed. Marie was truly only trying to help, but she knew that after learning about how Kevin had lost his own parents, Edd wouldn't be in the mood to deal with the indigo highlighted vixen.

"How long will you be home?,"

"I took an indefinite leave of absence. I'm here until I know he's going to be ok."

"And Kevin?"

"Sends his love."


	21. Thankful, Part 3

Edd's father was in his coma for a week. Edd called Kevin everyday. Angie made sure her Chicago sorority sisters checked in on Edd and his mother and helped out in whatever they needed. When they brought Mr Vincent out of his coma, he was surprised to see his son home, but couldn't do much to commuicate because he was still on a respirator. Once Edd and Tammy explained what happened, he was stunned and saddened. The entire situation was mind boggling. He would later say that he would rather Edd come home by invitiation rather than by situation.

He stayed in ICU another week, and by then it was Thanksgiving. Ang's sorority sisters made sure the family had a real Thanksgiving dinner even though they were in the hospital. On Black Friday, Christopher was moved down to a general recovery room. Edd Facetimed with Ang when she and Melissa went surfing in LA and Skyped with Kevin and Nazz as they had a small traditional meal in San Francisco.

It wasn't the way he wanted to meet his boyfriend's best friend, but they did find they had plenty in common besides loving Kevin. She was as big a nerd as he was, and worked as chemist at the local candy factory. Making the sweet treats she grew up eating was a dream for the blond and now she had it. And she had _plenty_ of stories to tell about the redhead, much to the redhead's chagrin.

Edd took as much time as he dared working on lab reports through Anderson's company intranet. The rest of the time, he was making sure that his father's medical bills were taken care of, that his after care was in order, that his mother ate and got her 8 hours of sleep. The law firm his father worked at moved all of his cases to other partners and he wouldn't take a new case on until _he_ was ready.

* * *

Edd checked the mail at the house every other day. He came home and cleaned the entire house the day his father was moved out of the ICU to his general recovery room. It wasn't until December 1st that he noticed that a blue TransAm would pull up 10 minutes after he got to the house and wouldn't leave til he did, but always in the _opposite_ direction he was going.

On December 3rd, he knocked on the car's window.

"Want to tell me why you're stalking me, Marie?," he asked coldly as he folded his arms across his chest after she rolled her window down.

"Just making sure you're ok."

"Don't."

 _"Edd."_

 _"Stop it, Marie."_

She sighed.

"Look, I get that I screwed up, but c'mon Edd, ya _gotta_ give me a second chance!"

"No."

"Why not?! I'm apologizing here!"

"Oh, so that's all it takes!? An apology and everything is just A-Ok?! No, Marie. That's not how this works! That's not how any of this works! You _never_ respected me. You have disrespected and ruined _every_ friendship and potential relationship I ever could have had in junior high _and_ high school. You don't get _any_ chances. Go and don't come back. If I see your face near me or my family _uninvited_ ever again, I _will_ call the police on you."

"What? The same police who put your pops in the hospital?," she scoffed.

Edd gave her an incredulous look.

"A _criminal_ put my father in the hospital, Marie. And what you're doing _is criminal._ Go. Now."

"This isn't over, Edd," she said as she started her car.

 _"Yes, it is."_

Marie's violet eyes went _wide_ and Edd turned towards that lovely baritone sound.

 _Kevin_

 _"KEVIN!,"_ Edd screamed as he threw himself in the arms of the man he missed more than anything.

"Hey, Baby," Kevin chuckled as he tried to maintain his balance from Edd throwing himself at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!," Marie yelled as she turned off the car and got out.

 _"His boyfriend."_

Edd's grin at this was _huge_. Marie was _pissed_. Edd _never_ smiled at her like that. He barely smiled at all the entire time they were dating. She just thought he was being nervous and shy. It was starting to dawn on her that what they had was forced by her and merely tolerated by him. Til it wasn't.

And now the redheaded Adonis in front of her got Edd's smiles and probably his _everything_ else, too. She never had a chance. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ok, Mr _Boyfriend_ , where the hell where you when he needed you?!"

"How do you think he got here!?"

She bristled at this but drove on.

"Look here, Carrot Top, _I'm the one_ who had _his_ back til _he_ ditched _me_. You're only good enough for him til you ain't. So watch your back. And just know that Mommy Dearest still _loves_ me. I was his _first_. The _first_ _always_ finishes last."

"Kevin, I'd like you to meet my first crazy ex," Edd said sarcastically. "She was my first kiss and first restraining order."

"Not funny, D," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Not trying to be funny, Marie," Edd said coldly. "Go. And don't come back."

"What the hell was she doing here, Edd?," Kevin asked as she drove away and Edd led him to the house.

"I have no idea. I just noticed a few days ago that she would show up about ten minutes after I did whenever I came home and would leave in the opposite direction of wherever it was I was going. And how the hell did you get here?!," Edd asked as he let them in the house.

"Heh, you swore. (Edd shot him a sideways glance at this as he took his coat) Well, there's these devices that they call _airplanes_ , Edd, that transport people across the country faster than any car or train ever could."

"Ha ha. You know what I mean! What about work?"

"Delegated."

Edd cocked a brow. Kevin sighed.

"I'm only here for the weekend. I missed you. I had a few things moved around and I'll be here til Sunday."

It was Wednesday. Edd sighed and wrapped him up in a hug.

" _God,_ I missed you," he whispered as he nuzzled his neck.

Kevin lifted his chin and gave him the sweetest, gentlest kiss. Edd was about to take the kiss deeper when he heard a car door slam and his _mother_ bid her driver her farewells.

" _And_ my mother is home. I swear it's the Science Fair all over again."

"What?!"

Edd blushed.

"Let's just say that thanks to my parents, I didn't get past second base til I got to college."

"Society _has finally_ caught up with you," Kevin said with a wink.

Edd just socked him in the arm as he went to let his mother in.

* * *

Tammy had _never_ seen her son so happy with one person. Not Angela. Not Max. _Definitely_ not Marie. Kevin Barr made her Eddward happy. _Really_ happy. Her misgivings to his sexuality aside, she had always wanted Edd to be happy. He was happy with his job. He was happy with his life as a whole in San Francisco. And now he was happy with this _Kevin_.

She watched the redhead like a hawk. Unlike her reserved son, Kevin was a bit of an extrovert. But Edd didn't seem uncomfortable by his forward nature. Occasionally, Edd would take the lead. Especially when they went out on the town during Christopher's naps or tests. Watching Edd drag Kevin around Chicago was _adorable_. And Kevin was happy to follow after the scientist.

But soon the weekend was over. And Edd was sad all over again. He didn't want to leave Chicago with his father still in the hospital but he didn't want Kevin to go, either. As they cuddled up in Edd's bed, Kevin tried to think of ways to soothe the genius but was coming up blank. Christmas was still two weeks off and Edd wasn't in the mood to think of the holiday because it meant two weeks til he saw Kevin again.

Seeing that the worst of his recovery was over, Christopher sent his son back to San Francisco.

"No arguments, Son. You're going back. You've taken care of everything as best you could. Your mother can take care of it from here," he told Edd over lunch.

Edd wanted to argue. But he really wanted to get back to San Francisco, if only to be with Kevin. He was all caught up on work and could take half days and work from home until Christmas. Which meant more time with Kevin. He was gone nearly a month and they had _a lot_ of catching up to do.

His mother gave her blessing as well and drove them to the airport.

"Now, the physical therapist will be calling to make his appointments as soon as they release him from the hospital," he told her as they unloaded their bags from the trunk of her BMW.

"I know, Son."

"And make sure to get copies of all his discharge papers for the insurance company."

"I will."

"And...," Edd's mind went blank.

"Babe?," Kevin asked him, concern swirling in his greens eyes.

"I think he just realized that he has nothing to worry about," Tammy said, crossing her arms and giving her son her best _I told you so_ look.

"I suppose you're right, Mother," Edd said blushing.

 _"I am_ , now go. You don't want to miss your flight."

"I love you, Mommy," he whispered into her high bun as he gave her a final hug goodbye.

"Love you, too, Son."

Drawing Kevin into a hug, she said, "Take care of him, Kevin. And I'll see you both at Christmas."

"Will do, ma'am."

And as she got back into her car, Edd grabbed his hand and drug him through the airport. He couldn't wait to get back _home_ to Kevin's condo in San Francisco.


	22. Home For The Holidays, Part 1

It was raining when they landed in San Francisco. Kevin drove them home in his new car. Edd had told him he'd need one as the winter's weren't best for regular motorcycle driving. So, amongst the many things he did while Edd was gone, he bought a car. But the slick beast still _screamed_ ' _Kevin.'_ A brand new cherry red Corvette.

"I'm buying a raspberry beret," Edd grinned as soon as he laid eyes on the car that Kevin dubbed "CANDY" according to the personalized plates he had gotten for her. His bike's plates said "VIXEN." He was a rebel with a taste for fast motors and sassafras. Edd fit right in. He got his motor running and was as sassy as they come.

"From a second hand store?"

"Yes!"

Once Kevin got their stuff in the trunk, and got behind the wheel, Edd tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He wasn't gonna deny giving Edd's kissie face what he needed, but the ravenette swerved on him and went straight for his ear with this whisper, _"And unlike the song, we're doing it in the car."_ Then he booped the floored redhead on his nose.

Kevin was so stunned, that Edd had to ask him if they were going home or living in the parking garage.

"You're a piece of work, Vincent," Kevin laughed as he pulled out of the parking garage and headed for the condo.

"You love me."

"I do. What's for dinner?"

* * *

They ordered Chinese for dinner. Kevin had eaten up all the frozen meals Edd had packed in the freezer and Edd honestly didn't feel like cooking. A couple of times, while Edd was gone, Ang and Melissa drug him out to eat or cooked for him so he'd eat something remotely healthy.

Without Edd, he was listless. He worried about him. He knew what it was like to suddenly lose a parent. And he was actually close with his mom. Edd, seeing what that did to Kevin, decided to make more of a concentrated effort to bond with his parents. The accident did bring them closer, but he wasn't going to let trauma be the thing that made him not take things for granted anymore.

Kevin flying out to be with him was the icing on the cake that was Edd's commitment loving soul. And so was seeing a few of his nicknacks scattered throughout the condo.

While Kevin put the leftovers away, Edd wandered to the bookcase and was surprised to see his copy of Catcher in the Rye as well as Animal Farm on the shelf.

"Kevin, what...why...?"

Kevin, seeing what he was looking at, quickly came behind him and wrapped him in a strong embrace.

"I missed you, OK? Ang said that I should read your books to make me feel better," he whispered into the bookworm's shoulder.

"Did it help?"

"Why do you think I flew to _Chicago_ in _December?_ _"_

Edd snickered and turned to put his arms around his neck as he dropped the boom.

"We're flying back in two weeks."

Kevin groaned. He was used to Midwestern winters, but The Windy City is _cold_ that time of year.

 _"I'll keep you warm,"_ Edd whispered into his ear.

Looking his love in the eye, his heart skipped a beat seeing passionate sapphire blinking up at him. They barely had a moment of themselves when they were in Chicago. Edd inisisted on staying in his father's hospital room to make sure everything was ok. He'd take naps at the house, so they got cuddle time, but nothing more.

 _It had been a **month**._

Dragging a squealing Edd to the bedroom, Kevin then threw him over his shoulder and tossed him on the bed.

 _"Ouch!,"_ the ravenette cried as he came down on _hard_ on something _soft_.

Kevin _froze_.

The look on Edd's face as he rolled over to see what he had landed on nearly broke Kevin's heart as he fell in love with him all the more. Surprise, elation, contentment and _love._ He hadn't thought to hide it or put it in a safer place before he left. It had been on the bed since he took it from Edd's room a couple of weeks before.

 _Edd's teddy bear._

"You _did_ miss me," Edd said quietly as he held his childhood teddy bear close to his chest.

 _"Yeah."_

Then Edd flashed that mischeivious grin of his.

"You're 30 years old, Kevin. And you've been sleeping with _my teddy bear!"_

"You were gone for so long! Who else am I supposed to sleep with!?"

Edd fell over on the bed as he laughed til he cried. Kevin groaned as he threw himself on his side of the bed. Once he pulled himself together from his laughing fit, Edd straddled Kevin's body and melted into him as the engineer pulled him close in strong arms.

"I love you, Kevin Anthony," he whispered as he gave Kevin a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Eddward _Marion_ ," Kevin replied as he nuzzled the scientist's nose.

Edd blushed. Kevin always teased him about his middle name.

"You can always change your name, you know," Kevin whispered into his curls.

Edd _froze_. There was something _more_ in Kevin's tone. A promise. The _ultimate_ commitment.

 _"Someday,"_ Kevin said. "It'll happen. I just wanted to let you know."

Edd's voice sounded so small and Kevin barely heard him, but he knew that whatever life threw their way, as long as they were together, things would be ok.

"I'll be ready when you are."

As a storm blew in from across The Bay, love was made once again. But there was something _different_ about this time. As they looked into each other's eyes, they knew that what they had was something _special_. It was a love made just for them and no one could take it away.


	23. Home For The Holidays, Part 2

"So, when you moving in?," Angela asked over lunch the next day.

Edd nearly choked on his sushi.

She grinned.

"Dude, he _missed_ you something fierce. I think he stayed the night in your bed more than he did his own."

Edd groaned and blushed _bright red_ as he hid his face in his hands.

"Edd?"

Edd mumbled his "Mhmm," into his palms.

"You two need to figure out what you're doing."

"We're _dating_ , Ang," Edd said with a sideways glance to his now smirking best friend.

" _Uh huh._ Dude, he flew out to _Chicago_ _in_ _December_ to be with you. And apparently, all your little favorite nicknacks are at _his_ place. Speaking of, where's your teddy bear?"

"At his place" Edd said sheepishly.

Angela laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"He loves you. You love him. You spend more time there than you do at our house. And don't give me the "He's closer to my job," excuse! Max was, too, and you still never spent as much time with him as you do with Kevin. Y'all need to have a talk."

"Are you kicking me out, Angela?!"

" **No.** What I am doing is making sure you two stay together. He has next to nothing at our place and your stuff keeps ending up _over there_. I think it's a sign, Dude."

Edd thought about all the other times he told Kevin to take him _home_. They always went back to the condo. He'd have to say that he wanted to go to _Angela's_ if he needed to go to what was his actual home.

"Think about it, man! A new home just in time for Christmas!," she giggled as she gestured widly with her hands.

"You're ridiculous, woman."

"You love me. You also love him. You know you wanna stay with him forever, so why not do it?"

"Because it's _crazy?!"_

 _"How,_ Edd? How is _this_ crazy?!"

Edd sighed. Kevin kept giving him pieces of commitment. He had a key to the condo. Kevin made sure he had plenty of whatever he needed to feel comfortable and at home in the condo.

He paid for his flight home and gave him his credit card so he could deal with his family's trauma without the added stress of trying to figure out how to take care of himself. Then Kevin flew out to be with him. Sure, they missed each other, but having Kevin there gave Edd a chance to finally have a few of the breakdowns he needed to have as he coped with being "the strong one."

Then he thought about their conversation from the night before. _Someday,_ Edd would change his name and take Kevin's on as his own. They'd _definitely_ have to live in the same house if they did that.

"I get that you're scared, Edd. But, I know he's scared, too. But he's more afraid of _losing_ you than he is of _committing_ to you."

Edd snapped wide blue eyes at her.

She grinned.

"Let's just say that we have had a chance to chat and get to know each other while you were gone. He's a good guy, Edd." She took a _deep_ breath before she continued. "I like him _for you_. And only you."

"Looks like _somebody_ has done some growing up while I was away," Edd grinned as he drew his now scowling friend into a hug.

"Bite me," she tearfully whispered into his shoulder.

Months ago he'd actually bit her and they'd probably end up having a small make out session. This time, he just hugged her tighter. His heart and his bites belong to Kevin now. She had let them go. It was tough, but she had to do it.

Not just because she never had a chance with Kevin and lost all of her chances with Edd. But because it was something that needed to be done. It was time for them to take their friendship back down to the level it belonged and keep it there.

All the time she had spent with Kevin in the month that Edd was away wasn't just about learning about the redhead, but also about learning about herself. She _was_ concerned for Edd and his family, but, weather be damned, not enough to hop on a plane to go see about him.

She loved him, but figured things would be fine and work out and if they didn't, she'd let him borrow her shoulder to lean and cry on when he needed to. Which is something _friends_ did. Not _girlfriend's._

 _Girlfriend's_ hop on planes to go and _be_ with their boyfriends not only because they miss them, but because they _want_ to be there _for them._ They also pay for flights and give credit cards to cash strapped boyfriends in the middle of a crisis. She was _not_ girlfriend material _for him_.

All Kevin did during that time was talk about Edd and ask questions about him and take a few of his favorite things (which were ironically enough, also _Edd's_ favorite things) back to his condo, just to have something that was Edd's close by.

The teddy bear was the last straw. Something so small and yet so big to its owner was now in Kevin's bed. It was his ultimate Edd _thing_. Edd had had it since he was a baby. It was his comfort through life and now he had Kevin. And Kevin had Edd. Til he didn't.

Having that teddy bear at his place got Kevin through some pretty lonely nights and gave him the strength he needed to go and _be_ with Edd. Edd needed him and he'd make sure that he was always there for him.

* * *

When Edd got back to the condo after work, he called out, "Hey, Honey! I'm home!"

Kevin picked his head out of his study with the biggest grin Edd had ever seen on his face, but he knew what it meant.

 _He was was HOME._

"What's for dinner?"

Dinner was chicken noodle soup. Kevin's mom's recipe. Now _Edd_ missed the woman. Having all her recipes at his fingertips was one thing, but he wanted to know where they all came from and what inspired her to throw some things together, but not others. He was kinda jealous that Kevin had the chance to bond with her and he didn't. And his fury at Kevin's father for taking such a beautiful person away nearly rivaled Kevin's own.

As they cuddled up on the couch, night caps in hand, fire _roaring_ in the fireplace, Kevin finally asked Edd what he'd been thinking about since before he left. And if he was honest with himself, since Edd's birthday.

"Think you can be moved in before we go back to Chicago?"

Edd _froze_ as he blushed from head to toe and broke out in a cold sweat. He had lived on his own, he had lived with Angela, but he had _never_ lived with a partner before. He'd spend the night and keep things over, but he had never been fully committed to the point of making a home with them.

Which is what made his situation with Ang so awkward. They were never exclusive the entire time they lived together, even if they acted like they were. Now Kevin wants him to stay. For good.

Edd took a breath. Then blinked big, blue loved filled eyes up at Kevin. And changed their lives forever.

"I think so. But I'm going to need some help."

Kevin snuggled him close.

"The movers will be at Ang's place Saturday morning," he whispered into Edd's curls as he hid the relieved look on his face as best he could.

Edd felt his grin, though, and wouldn't deny himself a glimpse of it. Tipping his head back, he looked a grinning, red faced Kevin full on and pouted out his next question.

"What about my Batman waffles?"

Kevin laughed so hard his stomach _and_ his face hurt.

"Well, I _think_ I can make that happen."

And he did.


	24. Home For The Holidays, Part 3

Edd and Angela spent every night after work for the rest of the week packing up Edd's things for his move to he and Kevin's condo. They laughed, they cried, they hugged, they packed and cleaned up the house. Edd's room would become her office at home. She was expanding her dance studio into San Diego and Santa Monica.

Santa Ana was on the back burner after a few bad dates with guys hailing from the city. Kevin thought she should expand into Berkely, too, but she wanted to keep the place that brought her and Edd together as a place where she gained a friend and nothing more.

Edd would bring a box or two of a few things every night and Kevin would cook dinner as he unpacked. He loved the fact that the kitchen opened into the rest of the space so he could watch his man get settled in. He always thought he'd share the condo with someone, but never thought it'd be someone as amazing as Edd.

Saturday dawned and Edd got his Batman waffles in bed and then they headed to the house on Steiner St, Edd in his Jeep, Kevin in his Corvette. They loaded up the moving truck, Edd's Jeep, Kevin's Corvette, Ang's Dart and Melissa's PT Cruiser and headed back to the condo.

They unpacked and had a mini Housewarming Party. Edd and Ang cleaned the place from top to bottom while Kevin and Melissa made lunch. Edd was all moved in before 4PM. He hugged and kissed the girls goodbye and went and took a _long_ shower before collapsing on the bed for a nap. He'd stayed there forever if his stomach hadn't woke him up.

And it wasn't just that he was hungry, he was _smelling_ something that brought back all sorts of memories for him. As he made his way into the kitchen, he noticed that Kevin was on his phone, a look of serious concentration on his face. When the redhead heard him coming down the hall, he grinned.

"Dinner?"

"Kevin, is that...?"

"Yep," Kevin said, smile _wide._

"But, _how?!"_

"Your mom sent it to me."

Edd wanted to cry and wished _his mother_ was there. Kevin was making _Italian Wedding Soup,_ but it was his father's family's recipie. Tammy got it from her mother in law and Edd _loved_ it. Now _Kevin_ was making it for him.

The redhead would never forget how Edd raved about it when his mother brought them all a big pot of it at the hospital for dinner the Thursday of Kevin's visit. If _soup_ could make Edd that happy, he was going to make sure he'd have it whenever he wanted. Glasses of Pinot Grigio poured, they had their first meal in their first home as a couple.

"Do you think we should decorate for Christmas?," Kevin asked as they cuddled on the couch after dinner.

Edd made a face.

"Well, we aren't going to be here for the holiday, but I _think_ I can give the place some festive color," he replied as he scanned the room.

They'd spend the entire month of January in a winter wonderland of Edd's own creation, but Kevin didn't mind. It just made the place feel a bit more like home and extended their holiday together just that much more.

They split space in the study so they could keep each other company when they had to bring work home. And a week after Edd moved in, they headed back to Chicago for Christmas.

* * *

Kevin figured out as soon as they got to Edd's childhood home, that he got his decorating sense from his mother. The outside of the house was covered in colorful lights, an old plastic snowman that lit up was on the front porch, a Nativity scene was on the front lawn and Santa and his reindeer were on the roof.

There was garland that lit up wrapped around the staircase. A seven foot Christmas tree in the front window and the fireplace mantel was draped with garland that lit up, a Nativity scene in the center, red candles of various shapes and sizes scattered across it and stockings hung with care.

Tammy made each of the stockings herself and stitched their names on the top. Her's had a beaker stitched into the heel, Christopher's had the symbol for the National Bar Association stitched in heel of of his, Edd's had a microscope and Kevin's had a football.

Edd was _delighted_ that Kevin had gotten a stocking, too. Of course, he had never brought anyone home for Christmas, either. Max coudn't be bothered and Angela had her own family to go home to. To finally be able to bring someone home and for them to be so wholly accepted was the best Christmas present he could ask for.

Christopher still had a bit of a difficult time getting around the house, but Kevin was there with a strong arm to help. Kevin and Edd went to Mass on Christmas Eve and lit a candle for his mom. Edd lit one for Kevin and his dad, too. If only to light the path of forgiveness between father and son.

They made cookies with Edd's mom later that night and waited for Santa. And even though he was _29_ , Edd couldn't help but to believe that the world's most famous elf had stopped by his house that night the next morning. There were presents to spare, so they did.

Edd took Kevin to the Salvation Army's Soup Kitchen to help out with their Christmas dinner and passed out their extra presents before heading back to the house for their own Christmas dinner. Edd had been doing it for years and having Kevin along lit up his world. He was a natural born nurturer and he loved to share in what he did. _Finally,_ he had someone to share it with who took to it with the same enthusiasm.

The next day, they went ice skating and ran into Lee. The orthopedic surgeon made sure they were as safe as possible on the ice and gave Edd the other side to his parents stories in regards to his father's care. As stubborn as Christopher was, he knew that if Edd caught wind of him not giving his best shot, he'd be in a world of trouble. Knowing they were doing their best to stick around a bit longer eased the ravenette's fears of being so far away.

"But I _do_ have to tell you about Marie, Double D," Lee said quietly as they waited on Kevin to bring them hot cocoa.

Edd shot her his _meanest_ stink eye. She just waved him off.

"I know you're mad at her and I am, too. But one, it's Christmas and two, she's been in a bad spot since you left. I told her it was Karma, but I don't see her getting over this until you forgive her."

" _What do you want me to do, Lee?! Y_ our sister is _crazy_ and I don't deal with crazy."

"All I can say is that she's plenty remorseful. And I think she wants to apologize again, but she's actually sorry for once. Since Big Red showed up the way he did, she _knows_ she doesn't stand a chance and probably never did. Just talk to her, OK?"

"I'm taking Kevin with me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

They met Edd's ex for lunch at his favorite pizza spot. But not before going back to the church they went to for Mass so Edd could light a candle for himself and Marie. It was Christmas and the New Year was looming. Time to forgive and start fresh.

Marie bought lunch and was going to preorder Edd's pie, but Lee talked her out of it. It had been 15 years since they had a meal together. Who knows if Edd liked the same kind of pizza he did when they were kids?!

Turns out he didn't. He used to like the Pepperoni Feast. Now he prefered a Supreme Feast with extra green and banana peppers. She apologized. Edd accepted it. And in his forgiveness, he closed the door to what he had and didn't have her and nailed it shut. It was over and it was high time to move on. Kevin held his hand the whole time.

* * *

They left for Peach Creek a day later. Edd was nervous. He and Kevin met on semi-neutral ground. Kevin came to _him_ in Chicago and they made the decision _together_ to come to Chicago and then Peach Creek for the holidays. But Peach Creek was strictly _Kevin's_ territory. He had only spoken to Nazz via Skype. He was very worried if Kevin's friends would take to a guy like _him_.

They landed in Peach City and Kevin rented them a car. It was dusk, but there was a clear sky so they still had ample sunlight and thus enough time to make it to the first stop of their trip before it got too dark and the place closed for the night.

 _Peach Creek Manor Cemetery_

Airport roses in hand, they found the plot where Kevin's parents were having their final rest. It was a simple plot, beneath one of the many peach trees that gave the area its name. Roses were laid on the headstone, Kevin made the sign of the Cross across his chest and said a prayer for his mother _and his father, too_.

He had a fresh chance at love and a life filled to the brim with it with Edd. But to truly live that life, he had to let go of the past, especially the anger he held in it. He forgave his father for loving the bottle more than he loved himself and those in the family who turned their backs on him for having the confidence to live his life and love who he loved as he saw fit.

And for Edd a prayer was answered. He didn't really believe in God, but he was grateful to whatever Higher Power that was out there that controlled the universe that gave Kevin what he needed to forgive, put the past behind him so he could move on and be present for _them._ And that gave Edd what he needed to forgive the man, too.

A loving hug was had as forgiveness was laid bare. The past was left behind. And in the darkness of December, through the hope and love of the holiday season, the light of love flamed on.


	25. Home For The Holidays, Part 4

After they left the cemetery, they headed for the cul-de-sac. Nazz's parents gave her her childhood home as a college graduation present and then moved to Boca. She had always hosted holiday parties for her friends and neighbor's and Kevin and Edd were coming just in time for New Year's. But they made one stop first.

"This is it," Kevin said softly when he pulled the car up and around the cul-de-sac to park in front of a simple ranch house. There were no lights on in the place, but there were Christmas decorations out front, evidence that _someone_ lived there.

Edd gave his hand a squeeze. It was hard to look at the place and know they could never go inside. That Kevin would never be able to show him his childhood room. That they would never get to share the bed that gave Kevin peace and where he hid in terror from his father. There would no pancake breakfasts around the kitchen table. And no parents to regale Edd with stories of a younger Kevin. This house belong to other people. Edd hoped that whoever lived there now was making more good memories there than Kevin ever did.

Edd looked his love in the eye. And then he took his face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Your home is with me. The condo, my parent's place, Nazz's house, no matter where _we are_ , if _I_ am there, _you are home_. This is just a house, Kevin. It may not be a home for you anymore, but _I will be,"_ Edd whispered to him.

Kevin wrapped him up in a hug.

"I needed that," he whispered in his shoulder.

"I love you, Kevin."

I love you, too, Edd."

* * *

Nazz welcomed Double D with open arms. She was happy to finally meet the guy Kevin had been gaga over since before Memorial Day weekend. And she had _plenty_ more stories to share. And these stories came with _pictures_. Kevin spent most of the evening protesting and cringing. Edd ate it up.

"We're even now, Hon," Edd told him over late night mugs of Bailey's and hot cocoa. "You saw my baby pics _and_ my eighth grade graduation picture. It's only fair I see your childhood, too."

"You did have a cute baby tushie," Kevin smirked around his mug.

 _"Kevin!"_

"I'm gonna need to see those baby pics," Nazz said. When Edd _glared_ at her, she quickly added, "For the timeline video at the wedding!"

"Uh huh."

Kevin laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

* * *

"Are the twits coming to the party," Kevin asked Nazz as they set up for her New Year's Eve party.

Edd was upstairs Skyping with Angela as it was her birthday and he wanted to gossip with her before they got wrapped up in preparing to celebrate the world's biggest party.

"Yep," Nazz grinned.

Kevin _groaned_. Nazz gave him a side eye that he returned.

"Look, you know _everyone_ gets invited now. They said they were coming and I'm gonna need you to be _nice_."

Kevin whined.

 _"Kevin_."

 _"Nazz."_

"What's going on?," Edd said when he came back downstairs and saw them in the middle of an intense staredown.

"She just told me the world's worst party crashers are coming!," Kevin said bitterly as he went back into the kitchen to spike the punch. _Heavily._

"They can't be _that_ bad, Dear."

Kevin gave him an incredulous look and sighed.

"You are so nice, Babe, but these guys are _awful_."

"I'll be the judge of that," Edd said as he leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Kevin thought he looked adorable whenever he pulled his _"I'm taking a stand,"_ pose. And he distantly hoped his old neighbor's would behave themselves tonight. He didn't want Edd thinking ill of his childhood hometown just because two idiots couldn't keep themselves in check.

Rolf was the first to arrive. While he was a bit shocked that Kevin was gay _and_ had a boyfriend, he was happy for them all the same. And he had more stories of Kevin and all his sports glory. Kevin was glad to have some _good_ stories being told about him for once.

Jimmy and Sarah were next and were just as opening and welcoming as Nazz had been. Jimmy begged Edd to come by he and Sarah's menswear boutique (he designed, she ran the business side) in Peach City before they left. Edd promised he would and he did. The few things he did pick up were a hit with just about everyone he ran into in San Francisco and the boutique's website sales _soared_. And Kevin couldn't have been prouder to have _helped._

Jonny showed up not too long after Jimmy and Sarah and while he a bit confused about Kevin's new relationship, he was more fascinated about what Edd did for a living. Edd wondered if the young man would purposely hurt himself to become a test subject for any projects the lab had in the works. But _he_ was fascinated that Plank had held up as well as he did over the years. Jonny took _very_ good care of his best friend!

Ed and Eddy were the last to arrive. Edd was very aware at the tension in the room. He knew that Kevin couldn't stand the troublesome twosome and while he wanted to run interference, he was slowly becoming irritated with them himself. He couldn't understand why Eddy didn't get a clue as to why his behavior was so off putting. And he wondered how someone as dense as Ed had managed to last so long in the world. The young man was a walking Darwin Experiment.

Edd cornered Kevin in the kitchen.

"I don't know how you did it, Sweetheart, but I am _so_ glad you survived them. It's a wonder you're not all in jail," he said as he drew the redhead into a hug.

Kevin chuckled into his shoulder.

"Told you. Nazz is super nice and Eddy has been crushing on her since we were kids. That's the only reason why he's not being a complete ass."

"But she has yet to return his advances," Edd said. He was confused as to why Eddy didn't let up, despite Nazz not showing an ounce of interest in the young man.

"And you're wondering why he hasn't let up?"

Edd nodded.

"Because he's hopeless. I can kinda understand it," Kevin said as he stole a kiss. Edd turned _bright red_.

"But _I_ returned all of your advances. There's hopeless and there's being a glutton for punishment."

"So he's a bit of a sadist," Kevin shrugged. "It takes all kinds."

Edd shot him a look and giggled.

When they made their way back to the party, Eddy shot them a look and shook his head. He wanted to take a shot at Kevin, but thought better of it. It was _Nazz's_ party afterall and he still wanted his midnight kiss. That he never got. Ed gave him a kiss on the cheek and then picked him up and spun him around as he shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As midnight rolled around, they made their outside. The HOA would always set off fireworks at midnight on New Year's Eve and the entire block would show up. Everyone gathered in the heart of the cul-de-sac to watch the fireworks go off from a safe distance on the back 50 acres of Rolf's farm.

The countdown was made and at midnight, Kevin and Edd shared their best kiss to date. A new loving relationship in the new year. They couldn't think of a better way to celebrate.


	26. You And Me And Me And You

They left Peach Creek for San Francisco a couple days after New Years. And once they got home, they slowly settled into life as a couple. It was nice to have someone to come home to. Kevin made sure that Edd's name was on the deed because it as very much his home, too. When Edd got his first piece of mail at the place, Kevin took him out for ice cream.

One of their favorite things to do was take long, leisurely walks on Saturday afternoons around the streets of San Francisco. Kevin would still take his runs and Edd would occasionally take walks to clear his head, but there was something about taking those walks _together_ that _bonded_ them.

They talked about what they wanted out of life and compromised on their life together. If an issue came up, they knew that a walk would clear the air. Edd found out more about San Francisco on those walks with Kevin in the early years of their relationship than he had in the six years he had lived there on his own.

* * *

It was three months later, on a Tuesday in mid March that Kevin was given an offer he couldn't refuse. Because of his work on the new beachfront mall, many other engineering companies were trying to woo the redhead away from Marshall and Lee. And it wasn't all that hard to do so.

It wasn't like things were tense at work, just _awkward_. Whenever Edd would stop by to pick Kevin up for lunch, or drop off something he had forgotten at home, Max, Jenice or _both_ would stand in the doorway of their joint office to spy on the two lovers. They couldn't believe that the redhead was still with their ex.

What they _oh so epically failed_ to see was that _they_ were the reason that their relationship with Edd had crashed and burned. Kevin told Edd he was staying _and he did_. You can't leave someone who does that for you.

So Kevin entertained offers. Especially since he had _Edd's_ future to consider, too. He would _always_ take care of his man, and he needed more than what Max and Jenice were offering to do it.

Cooper and Houston came with the offer to end all offers. His own corner office, being named a junior partner in the firm from the outset, a company matched 401(k) and Roth IRA, ample time off and flex commuting.

And health benefits. Something Max and Jenice weren't offering to couples other than themselves. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to Edd and he couldn't take care of him. Edd had his own insurance and many of the same benefits Kevin was being offered, but Kevin felt better if they had back up.

So Kevin took the offer and took Edd out to dinner to celebrate.

"So what's the occasion?," Edd asked when they came to the Italian resturant.

They only came out to the resturant when Kevin wanted to celebrate something. Once they came because Edd laughed at the lamest joke Kevin ever told him. All Kevin knew was that Edd laughing the way he did meant the man loved him and that needed to be celebrated.

"I quit."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Calm down, Edd. We're still good. Better than good actually."

Edd was stunned into silence. He _had_ to hear how the redhead was going to explain himself this time. Once Kevin saw that it was safe to explain himself, he dropped a bit of a bombshell.

"I start at Cooper and Houston next week."

"WHAT?!"

Kevin laughed.

"Calm down, Babe. It's a funny story actually..."

And over a deep dish Chicago style pizza pie, Kevin told the love of his life his plan to advance and take his career to knew heights and to take care of them for forever. Edd had never felt so cared for and loved. Kevin took the offer to help _them_. As far as the redhead as concerned, his career was always in second place when it came to taking care of Edd, even if said career was the reason Edd was so well taken care of.

* * *

About 5 years later, on another long walk, they ended up at the Teavana they first laid eyes on each other.

"Tea?," Kevin asked.

"Tea," Edd replied, smile _wide._

Edd liked their walks to this Teavana. He liked going back to the beginning. From the table where he first laid eyes on the love of his life, he could reflect back clearly on what happened and how they had come so far. He could remember the way the breeze felt in his hair, the blush on his cheeks, the heat radiating from his ears. He could remember the smell of tea, the sounds in the air.

And today, Kevin was going to give him a new memory.

"What time is it?," the redhead.

Edd checked the watch Kevin gave him for their anniversary a year ago.

"430. Why?"

Kevin gave a small smile.

"I left my hotel for a run at 430 the day I met you."

Edd cocked his head.

"Really?"

Kevin nodded and watched Edd do the math in his head. The closest hotel was a Ramada and it was a good 15 minutes by car away. He knew how fast Kevin could run, let alone jog. The redhead was moving at a pretty good clip that day. He and Ang had come to the tea shop at 445. Kevin jogged by a little after 5. He only remembered that much because he and Ang went for dinner at 530 after a quick discussion on how _cute_ the man in front of him was.

"And I met you about 30 minutes later," Edd grinned.

"What's today?," Kevin asked

"May 15th. Why...?"

Edd only remembered the date because he got paid on the 1st and the 15th and he had bought dinner for he and Ang that night. The sushi place they went to had great mid-month specials. And the salmon roll he got reminded him how flush Kevin was from his run. He hasn't been able to look at the fish the same since.

"We met 5 years ago _today_."

"Yep. And if memory serves, your mom found out she was pregnant with _you_ 34 years ago _today_. And decided to give you that _oh so unique_ name of yours."

Edd stuck his tongue out at him and Kevin laughed.

"I know I tease, but remember how I always say you could change it?"

Edd took a sip of his tea and nodded. When he looked up, Kevin was on one knee and had placed a Tiffany ring box in his lap.

"I was hoping you would want to change it to mine."

Edd _paled_ as his jaw _dropped,_ his mind went _blank_ and he broke out in a cold sweat as tears sprang into his eyes. With shaking hands, he opened the box. Nestled in white satin was a simple Lucida platinum band with a round solitaire diamond in the center of it.

"K-Kevin..."

"Edd, I _love_ you and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Will you marry me? _Please?"_

Edd took a breath and looked into those green eyes that he loved _so, so much._

 _"Oh, my God, yes!,"_ he all but _yelled_ as he threw his arms around Kevin's neck.

FAmongst the usual cheers from the other tea patrons, Edd heard a _very familiar squeal_. Looking up, he saw his best friend and her cousin bounding towards them, wild flowers in hand.

Angela tackled Edd in a hug and continued to squeal her delight.

"HEY!, I still gotta put the ring on his finger!," Kevin told her as he tried to wrestle his new fiancé away from the excited dancer.

Edd was even more surprised the ring fit.

"Remember how you couldn't find your class ring a couple months ago?," Kevin asked sheepishly.

Edd had to laugh. He _freaked_ when he couldn't find his ring. 24 hours later it showed back up in its usual spot.

"Aren't you glad I drug you away from your laptop that day?," Angela squealed.

It was Kevin's turn to look surprised. They almost didn't meet today.

"But, Edd aren't you glad I told you to take a walk to clear your head in _September?,"_ Melissa retorted.

"Aren't we all glad that the bodega has really awesome sales on apricots?," Kevin said as he pulled Edd into hug.

"And ice cream," Edd and Ang chimed as they fell into a fit of a giggles.

"I think we can agree that it's good to get out," Melissa said. "You never know who you're gonna meet out here on the streets of San Francisco."

* * *

A year later, they got married at the park where they had their first lunch date. Christopher rented the taco truck that gave them their first meal together. Nazz rented the cupcake truck.

The cul-de-sac flew in and Ed and Eddy were on their best behavior. Rolf was very much taken in by Double D's best friend. Edd and Kevin couldn't think of a better match.

They honeymooned in Paris and made their home in The City by the Bay. Edd changed his name and Kevin took his sweetie to his favorite candy store to celebrate. And every Saturday afternoon, when the weather holds out, they take long walks around The Streets of San Francisco.


End file.
